Second Chances
by Gears112
Summary: Influenced by KudleyFan93's Rebirth story. As the result of some magically inclined pranksters, the Purple Guys and the Phone Guy end up as three toddler animatronics, stuck at the pizzeria. Can they figure out how to get back to normal? Or is this their second chance at a loving family and life? (Once again, sorry about the really crappy summary) Anthro android AU
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter One: New Family Members

 _Redemption, eh?_

 _Something like that..._ Francis groaned as he tried to open his eyes, but found the light blinding, making him unable to see who was talking. _Or We can call it revenge..._

 _Heck, let's just call it like it is; we're bored as hell and Chica'll kill us if we turn any of the others into babies again._

 _Damn straight._

Francis was confused; who were these idiots and why were they talking like complete idiots? He was reminded of when he was still alive, especially with dealing with his old coworkers, especially that idiot with the phone, Scott something...and the bastard that ruined his life, Fredrick. He sighed in annoyance; why couldn't he just be left alone and hide in that yellow rabbit, where his (probably) mummified body was trapped.

 _Ok, I got the forms made and those two night guards are about to find them, Ready?_

 _Let's have some fun._ Francis suddenly felt the wind seem rush by him, seeming to deafen him as before something heavy knocked him upside the head, making him lose conciseness.

.

* * *

.

"I'm still not sure why Chip needs the two of us to stay in the pizzeria." Rebecca said as she and Mike entered the break room. "I mean, I can understand one person staying the week, while they wait for fumegation to air out, and make sure Chica doesn't break into the kitchen...but why would they need two people?" Mike shrugged.

"Who knows...maybe the place can't afford paid vacations..." Rebecca sighed before there was a small 'offph' sound. The two looked at each other before Rebecca stepped forward towards the sound, being the only one of the guards to own a can of home mixed pepper spray at all times (and somehow managing to keep it a secret from Chip), while Mike stepped back to the entrance, at least to make sure whoever it was didn't escape. "Alright, come on out, buddy, you won't be in trouble if you follow my orders...Aha-What?"

"What is it?"

"It's...an animatronic...but it's a baby...er...toddler..."

"What?" Mike walked over to Rebecca and looked over at where she was pointing; rubbing it's head was a pale yellowish purple rabbit animatronic, roughly the size of a 2 year old, sitting next to a dark pink/purple bear about the same size and a light mauve/purplish fox kit sucking on its thumb. "O...kay..."

"I have the sudden feeling that this is going to be a long week.." The rabbit looked up and jumped back in surprise. "Whoa, calm down buddy, it's just us, we won't hurt you...Do you have a name?" The rabbit still looked stunned as he stared at them.

"Foxy! I wanna use the kitchen!"

"Lass, you heard the captain, no kitchen visits for a week!" Mike sighed and rubbed his temples as Rebecca rolled her eyes as Chica and Foxy argued at each other.

"You want to go help Foxy, or should I?" Rebecca asked.

"I'll go help, you can take these guys and we'll meet back in the dining area in front of the stage." Rebecca nodded before Mike walked off to go help Foxy. Rebecca looked back at the speechless rabbit.

"Alright, let's get you and your buddies out of here." She picked up the rabbit and the bear, who just smacked his lips before sticking his thumb in his mouth, earning a snicker from Rebecca as she adjusted the two of them before picking up the fox kit. "Well, I'm Rebecca, but since I know that toddlers have issues with words, you can call me Becca okay?" The rabbit nodded slowly, still quiet. "Not much of a talker, eh?" She chuckled before carrying them out.

.

* * *

.

To say Francis was freaking out mentally, would be an understatement. Whatever those talking voices did, it made him ridiculously tiny, and he wasn't sure if he heard the two night guards right, but was he an animatronic? He wanted to check, but he was busy holding on for dear life on the shirt of the female nightguard Springs liked as they entered the show stage area, where Chica was pouting angrily and Mike was trying to put Foxy's jaw back together.

"What in the heck did you do Chica?" The female night guard, Rebecca, asked, sounding more annoyed than actually scared, which was weird to Francis, those animatronics were creepy, even without being possessed by dead kids. He tried adjusting himself but ended up being 'punched' by the sleeping bear. (It was more of a pathetic smack than punch)

"Ow!" He exclaimed, earning the attention of the bird animatronic and the night guards.

"You can speak...huh..." Rebecca laughed as Chica squealed.

"Awww! They look so cute!" She squealed. "Where'd you find them?"

"The break room." Mike said. "We were checking the fridge to make sure it was working...You guys know them?"

"No na weally." Foxy said, before he popped his jaw back in place. "I mean no...Never seen them before." Rebecca got over to a table and set the three toddlers down. "But at least they be cute lads..." Francis decided to finally raise his hands to his eyes and saw his small purplish paws. He frowned as he moved his fingers and saw his toes; admittedly this seemed like when he would possess Springs but when he saw the large horror attraction wander in, he knew he wasn't possessing the rabbit, which made him curious, who or what was he possessing? His thoughts were interrupted by a rather high pitched squeak coming from the baby bear, as he woke up and stretched. The bear sat up, rubbing its eyes and looked around, his face falling before meeting Francis's eyes as the fox kit woke up and yawned, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Whoa..." The fox kit said breathlessly as he looked around. Francis frowned as he tries to recongize the voice of the fox. The other night guard raised an eyebrow, as if he recognized the fox too.

"Hello there, sunshines," Rebecca said as she bopped his nose. "Did you sleep ok?" The fox scooted back in surprise. "Man, you three are pretty jumpy."

"That sounded like the Phone Guy..." Mike said. "B-but..." He trailed off and shook his head, as if he didn't want to think about it. The bear looked around again and looked at himself.

"Oh fwuck me..." The bear cub said and Francis recognized the voice; his boss and former boss of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Fredrick.

.

* * *

.

 **Another Baby Story, this one influenced by KudleyFan93's Rebirth, though with three times the toddlers! And more times the chaos! And there might be more adorable-ness**

 **This is an AU and the animatronics are more anthro androids than how they are in the games.**

 **But either way, please rate/constructively review and Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter Two: Baby Talk

Francis and the fox kit watched as everyone looked at Fredrick, clearly stunned and slacked jaw about what the bear cub said. Chica's feathers ruffled and she looked ready to come over and spank Fredrick before Rebecca began laughing.

"We found Jeremy's spirit animal!" She laughed, earning the death glare of Fredrick, which admittedly was more adorable than threatening. The bear in question huffed angerily as his cheeks went pink.

"Hey! Stwop tat!" Fredrick huffed. "Why am I spweaking wike a bawbe?" He glared at Francis and the fox kit. "Witch wone of you bwozos pisthed off those mawgical-" Whatever he said next, it couldn't be heard as Rebecca and her chair fell over, laughing too hard.

"You ok?" Mike asked, trying to fight a smile as he got a thumbs up. "And little guy,"

"It'sth Fwedrith, you widdle snoth!" Mike blinked in confusion.

"Okay...but to answer your question is that-"

"You are a toddler, and little toddlers don't use words like that." Chica said sternly, though Fredrick didn't look convinced. "You better knock it off, or else."

"Whatever you feathered bwi-Ow!" He pulled back his hand and glared at Rebecca, who had gotten up from her chair.

"I can handle the f-bombs, I can even handle some other words, but understand that you _will_ show respect for Chica and the others." Rebecca sternly demanded. "Understood?" Fredrick fought back his toddler tears as he rubbed his hand.

"I dwon't have to resthpect anybwody, especiwally you weirdwosth." Rebecca raised an eyebrow and looked at the others before looking at Fredrick.

"Keep this attitude up, and you'll be sitting in the corner with a bar of soap in your mouth."

"There'sth no soap barsth here." He snapped back and Rebecca glared at him.

"How old are you?" She asked and Fredrick blinked, clearly confused by the seemingly random random question.

"Uh...40-somethwing?" Rebecca nodded before picking up the bear and putting him in the corner. "Whoa! Hey!"

"Timer starts now." She said as she checked her watch. "If you move from that spot the timer starts over." Francis tried to hold back snickering as he watched the bear look flustered and tried to get over the fact that he got put in the corner. "We should probably tell Freddy...or Chip..." There was a small low rumbling sound and the toddlers looked around clearly freaked out.

"What wasth that!?" The fox squeaked and Chica giggled.

"Somebodies are hungry~" She sang. "I'll go make something~" She turned to go to the kitchen but Mike stood in her way.

"No one gets into the kitchen. Not till Friday." Chica huffed and tried to sidestep Mike, who followed. "Till then it's takeout or using the break room. It's being fumengated Chica, and if you open the doors, then Chip's going to have to cancel the birthday parties for next week." Chica's face faltered as Mike used the 'birthday party card'. Her feathers ruffled before she huffed to the break room.

"Whoa..." Both the fox, Scott, and Francis said in unison, clearly impressed with Mike's lack of getting killed for standing up to Chica as Foxy patted Mike on the back.

"Good goin' lad!"

"Yeah...I guess..." He admitted before looking at the toddlers. "Well...we better introduce ourselves to them...I'm Mike, and he's-"

"Fawky!" Scott said in a matter of fact tone. "I know causthe he'sth my fawvoirwite." Foxy beamed happily as Springs looked less than impressed.

"Great, another Foxy Fanboy..." Springs grumbled.

"Hey, no need to be jealous, lad," Foxy said, clearly rubbing it in Springs's face. "You've still got Rebecca's attention, well, until Bonnie wins her over~" Springs glared at the fox, disapprovingly.

"Shut up mutt."

"Ah, are you worried about that lad?" Mike groaned in annoyance as Fredrick got away from the corner, before Rebecca picked him up and put him back in the corner.

"How wlong will Frewdrick be there?" Francis asked, slightly surprised by the lisps. "W-whoa! Wasth that me?" He covered his mouth, as Springs raised an eyebrow.

"Francis? Is that really you?" He asked, coming closer to the toddlers as Francis nodded. "Well...that's weird...At least you're not in my head..." Francis frowned and glared at Springs. "What? I'm being honest. You and Fredrick fighting over control can get annoying after a while."

"You're an assth." Came the bear's remark as he escape from the corner.

"And back to the corner." Rebecca said, putting Fredrick back in the corner. "And the timer starts over."

"What are you doing lass?" Rebecca looked at Foxy.

"Oh? It's part of a parenting tip thing that a friend of my mom sent us..." She admitted.

"Wait-You and Doll are going to have a kid?!" Bonnie exclaimed, clearly shocked and Rebecca laughed.

"Oh heck no!" She exclaimed, waving her arms. "He's just being very not-subtle about wanting that future for the two of us..." Springs and Bonnie looked relieved with that, though Scott and Francis saw that and started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Spwings wikes you!" Francis giggled, though he wasn't sure why he found that so funny. "And Bwonnie doesth too!" Scott laughed loudly, not sure why he was laughing so hard either. The adult rabbits went pink as Mike started to snicker, and even Rebecca was smiling at the giggling toddlers before a phone buzzed.

"What wasth that?!" Fredrick asked, sounding uncharacteristically scared by the noise, Francis noted as he and Scott calm down a tad.

"It's my phone." Mike said as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hewwo, Hewwo Hewoo~" Scott repeated, giggling a bit before becoming distracted with the realization that he had a tail. "Whoa!"

"Oh, hey mom...yeah I'm at work...uh-huh...no, I think we have plenty of food for the week...yes, even with Chica cooking...are you sure you want to? Well, yeah, I know Mel's at that camp thing, but you don't need...well if you are going to the store for us, then can you pick up diapers?...I-It's a long story mom..."

"Dwiapers?" Scott asked. "Why dwo we need dat?

"Cause you're going to need them." Springs said with a smirk before he sniffed the air and made a face as Foxy made the same face.

"Especially with the lass's cookin'."

.

* * *

.

 **Cue the dramatic music! Cue the air fresheners! And someone grab the bleeper for Fredrick's (attempted) cursing!**

 **And yes, next chapter we'll see Mike getting some great embarrassment from his mother and some more embarrassing moments for the toddlers.**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 3: The Horrible Legacy of Stuff Left in the Fazbear Break Room

 _Later_

"Chica, that can't be safe to eat..." Springs said as he looked at the bowl of the strange color of food. "There isn't a color like that in nature..." Chica huffed.

"No it's perfectly safe...Mikey tried it and he's fine..."

"And where is he now?" Chica paused as she thought.

"Um...?" There was hacking sounds coming from the restroom, most likely Mike losing the battle against Chica's cooking.

"I hope you're proud." Springs said after a moment of silence.

"And time out's over." Rebecca said as she got down to Fredrick's level. "Now, do I need to explain why I put you in time out?"

"Because youwre a stupwid bewitch." Rebecca bit her tongue before there was a knock at the door; Mike's mother. Mike staggered back from the restroom before he went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, mom, come on in," Virginia Schmidt walked in, carrying groceries, before she spotted the three toddlers and crinkling her nose as if she smelled something awful.

"What smells like haggis in a can?" Chica raised an eyebrow.

"What's a haggis?"

"Lamb stomach and organs wrapped in stomach lining. A traditional Scottish dish, though not normally done from a can...Though on second thought...this kinda smells more like canned whole chicken..." Mike's face paled more as he rushed to the restroom again. Virginia watched her son run off before looking at Chica, hands on her hip. "Chica Chicken, why are you trying to kill my son again?"

"I'm not trying to kill him!" Chica whined. "I made something for the toddlers! And I asked Mikey to taste it..." Rebecca looked at Chica.

"Where...did you find it?" She asked slowly. "Whatever you used..."

"Oh, in the back of the fridge, along with something labeled for Jeremy." Rebecca turned a shade of light green. "Becca? What's wrong?"

"That was a gag gift one of the waiters got for Jeremy...last week..." Fredrick's eyes widened in pure toddler terror as he clung to Rebecca's leg.

"Don't make me eat tat!" He cried out. "I will be gwood! I pwomise!" Chica pouted as the other two toddlers yelled in agreement, as Virginia patted her on the back.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you some basics before I head back in movie."

"Thank you Mikey's momma..." Chica mumbled in embarrassment as Springs gagged on the smell.

.

* * *

.

 _Some time later,_

"Thank you mom..." Mike mumbled as he was sitting on a dining chair, his head between his legs and trying to keep whatever dignity (and breakfast) he had left down, even with his mother rubbing his back comfortingly.

"Don't sweat it, baby," She said. "Trust me, that's not the worst thing that was left in the break room fridge." Mike looked up at his mother who nodded. "2-Week old Rocky Mountain Oysters covered in chocolate that the manager said was chocolate 'treats' and told us to 'try'." Mike shuddered as Foxy looked confused as Scott tried chasing his fluffy red tail as Foxy sat next to Mike.

"What be that?" He asked before Springs whispered in his ear and Foxy's face warped into the face of the person that finds out what Rocky Mountain Oysters are actually ( _Though, it should be noted that author has heard that when done correctly, Rocky Mountain Oysters are delicious_ ). Virginia chuckled as she watched Foxy's face.

"Yeah, luckily when Mike's da-erm, one of the security guards ate one of them...he quickly got rid of the danger..." She chuckled as she remembered that. "He did get back at Fredrick for that..."

"...Do I really want to know?"

"Oh it was perfectly legal..." Virginia promised. "Just a box of laxatives in his drink for a week." Mike's eyes widened as he looked at his mother, having the distinct feeling that his mother had a hand in what happened.

"MOM!" Scott stopped chasing Foxy's tail and frowned.

"Well tat's expwans a wot why he was so cwanky..." He mumbled before he looked up at the adults. "Uh-um...my stoo-mach is feeling funny...but I'm nwot hungwy..."

"Well, if you've to go...then go ahead." Mike said, gesturing to the diaper Scott was wearing. The fox kit looked down at the diaper and back up.

"Nononononono..."

"Yes lad, you're a tot, after all." Scott whimpered as he realized that his adult dignity was about to go down the toilet both figuratively and literally.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Spwwings, what arwe yow dowing?" Francis asked as Springs picked him up after Rebecca finished diapering him.

"You're going to be a plane." Francis raised an eyebrow.

"What-WHOA!" Francis began to explain before Springs swung him in the air, making plane noises. Francis screamed in surprise and Springs put him back into eye level and he held tightly to Springs.

"You ok?" Springs asked slowly, clearly surprised.

"I-I-I-That was scaawry!" Francis cried out before he started crying. "Weally scawry!"

"O-Oh, I'm sorry Francis..." Springs said quickly. "I-I didn't mean to scare you like that...I thought that you would like to fly or something...I mean I've seen parents do that sometimes and the kids like it..." Spring was feeling awful as he looked at Rebecca for help, who was just as surprised as him about the toddler acting like, well, a scared toddler. Springs gently bounced Francis. "I'm sorry..please don't cry..." Francis sniffled and hiccuped. "Chica'll have my head and then Bonnie'll rub it in and nobody wants to see him gloating..." Francis looked up at Springs. "You know how he gets," He started to mimic Bonnie's voice. "Clearly I'm the better bunny than you, even though I don't have eyebrows. It's justh obvious I'm better; Girls fawn over me, even if they do give me make up tips..." Francis started to giggle as Springs's talked some more in Bonnie's (and Toy Bonnie's) voice, as Springs wiped Francis's eyes. Rebecca started to snicker after a while, trying to hide her smile as Bonnie looked at Springs with the deadliest of death glares.

"I'm not that high-pitched..." He looked at Rebecca, who was trying not to laugh, and the disgruntled Fredrick. "Am I?"

"Mwore than you would tink."

.

* * *

.

 **I had a blast writing this chapter. And yes, canned Haggis is a thing and it is nasty looking thing (someone had to make a Scotch Egg with it on Cutthroat Kitchen)**

 **Next time, we see more dignity being lost, Springs and Bonnie the 'Odd Couple', and we'll (maybe) see Freddy's reaction to the toddlers (he has been in the girl's bathroom/his meditating place)**

 **Also, Freddy's Pizzeria is a strange place to work, especially with the company potlucks.**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 4: Mom Saves the Day

"No!" Scott whined as he crossed his legs, trying to hold it in. "I'm not gowning to usrhe the diawper! I'm a gwon man!"

"No...you're a wee tot now," Scott glared at the fox angrily, though the intent was lost via his cute face and big cheeks. Virginia chuckled as she looked at the toddler.

"No! NO! NO!" Scott yelled, his adult mind groaning in realization that he was throwing a tantrum like a baby, but also not wanting to have to use the diaper. "I'm a grwon adwut! Not a bawby! NOT! A! BABY! I'M NOT-" He froze as his bodily functions betrayed him. His lower lip trembled as he rubbed his eyes. "N-No..."

"Told ya lad." Scott glared angrily and Virginia smiled sympathetically as she came over and picked Scott up.

"It's ok, accidents happen..." She promised as she took him over to the makeshift changing table. "There's nothing wrong with accidents."

"B-B-But-" Scott warbled out, trying to speak while he was still trying to keep from crying. Virginia shushed him gently, and Scott felt a warm feeling in his chest as Virginia set him down on the table and, with some help from Rebecca, she changed him.

"There. All dry and better." She cooed as she rubbed his stomach, making him blush and giggle.

"S-S-Stop!" He said. "T-That tickles!"

"Oh poo, cut me some slack, sweetpea," She chuckled. "I haven't had fun with little tikes since Melody was younger, and certainly not since my little Mikey was in diapers." She cooed and blew a strawberry in his stomach, causing him to shriek and giggle.

"Why are there toddlers here?" Virginia looked up with half lidded eyes at the large bear, who was looking very confused, rubbing his head as he looked at the toddlers. "Oh, Mrs. Schmidt...when did you get here?"

"I found them in the break room." Rebecca said.

"Please, Freddy, it's Ms. Schmidt, or Virginia...I'm not married." Virginia corrected. "I haven't been officially married since '87..."

"Wha!?" Francis asked, suddenly sounding very concerned. Virginia rolled her eyes absently, as if the subject wasn't the most comfortable of things to talk about.

"Well, in all technicality, I'm a widow...They never did find his body...and I never bothered to get remarried..."

"Oh..." Rebecca looked at the tiny bear, who had made the quiet and almost regretful sounding noise.

"But that was in the past, and I, for one, am not for dwelling on that!" Virginia said as she smiled. "Which one of you guys want to help me reach Chica how to cook properly?"

"Hwell no!" Fredrick exclaimed, seemingly back to normal. "Twere's nwo way in hwell I'm gonna trustth that bwird bwietch with any cooking!" Virginia and Freddy looked at the toddler in shock.

"Did you say what I thought you say?" Virginia demanded as Freddy lifted up the beat and began scolding him.

"You do not say those words!" Freddy said. "That is inappropriate and uncalled for!" Fredrick crinkled his nose.

"I dwon't cawre! I'm Fwedrick Fwazbwear! Ywou can't do nothing two me!" Freddy blinked in surprise before he lifted up Fredrick, to study the baby bear closer.

"What the...? Fredrick?"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

Rebecca was trying to keep a straight face as she and Mike watched Scott spin in a circle chasing his own tail, out of boredom he explained, while his mother was helping Chica learn the basics of not killing the toddlers or Mike, while Freddy was talking on the phone with someone.

"I wish I had a camera..." Rebecca admitted.

"Yeap..." Mike said slowly. "But this is really weird..." Rebecca looked at him.

"Dude, we work at a haunted pizzeria filled with sentient animatronics and we're stuck here for the week for a reason more inclined for a sitcom than real-life." She snickered at that for a second. "And now there's three little toddler animatronics that sound like that phone guy from the training tapes, and the two voices that couldn't decide on ending me or not." Mike looked at her. "What? Fazbear Frights was weird..."

"I guess..." Mike sighed as he watched Francis chase after Scott, apparently trying to help capture the tail. "And admittedly I'm a bit curious about what my mom meant about that...I mean she's never really talked about my dad..."

"You mean you've never asked her." Mike went red as the woman looked at him.

"W-W-Well she'd look upset and I didn't want to make her sad when I was little...and eventually I forgot to ask...and it's slipped my mind..."

"Right..." Rebecca said slowly. "You forgot..."

"Oh shut up, it's not like your dad has some secrets hidden that you've never been curious to know about then forgot about..." Before Rebecca could retort there was the sound of the microwave exploding.

"Chica Chicken! I told you not to put that foil in there!"

"But Mikey's Momma! How else was I going to make the thingys rise?" Rebecca covered her face with her arms as she slid into the table and lost it as Mike covered his face in embarrassment as the two toddlers stopped.

"Pwease twell me that Chwia isn't gwoing to cook agwain..."

"I'm mwoe hwoping that yowur wife dwoesn't gwo..." Mike immeditately lowered his hands and Rebecca looked up Francis glared at Scott, his face bright red.

"What...did you say?"

.

* * *

.

 _Around 1987_

 _"Francis." The man flinched as his hand moved quickly moved back from the door before he looked at his wife, who he thought was asleep._

 _"Virginia...please...I have to..." He managed out. "I need to fix..." He heard her sigh sadly and felt her take his head in her hands and looked in his eyes, her eyes sad, begging him not to leave before she looked away as tears welled. "I have to try and get them their peace..." He wiped her eyes and smiled softly; he knew that she knew that whatever happened, it would be unlikely he would come back from what he had to do._

 _"Francis..." She started to say before she sighed and looked back at him. "Before you go...please tuck Michael in..." Francis was about to argue. "No...i-if you don't come back...I...I want him to at least have your voice in the back of his mind...please..." Francis sighed._

 _"...Alright..." He stepped away from the door and walked to his son's bedroom, where the three year old was sleeping, apparently having lost the battle against sleep. Francis paused as he entered the room, part of him waiting for the spirits of the children that blamed him to mess with his vision, or threaten his son, but it didn't come. He took a deep breath and sat on the bed, making the boy stir quietly._

 _"Mmm...?" He heard the mumble._

 _"Shh, Mikey..." He said. "I just wanted to say good...night..." The boy made a quiet mumble sound as he turned over onto to his side, trying to look at his dad.. "I suppose I can sing..." Mike smiled sheepishly and rolled back over and, while chuckling slightly, Francis rubbed his son's back before quietly singing. "To these memories I will hold, With your blessing I will go, to turn at last to paths that lead home..." He paused as he looked at his son, who was smiling in his sleep. He smiled sadly and gave his son a final goodnight kiss before stepping back to the hallway where he had found his wife sleeping outside the door; having fallen asleep, making sure his promise was fulfilled. Francis gently picked her up and took her to their bedroom and while setting her back on the bed, he finished the song. "And though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell...We came all this way, but now comes the day...To bid you farewell..." He pecked her on the cheek before he left the house, hoping to make things right again._

.

* * *

.

 **Poor Scott man...^^**

 **Will Chica ever learn to not kill anyone or anything with her cooking? (Foxy: Nope) And next chapter maybe we'll get more flashbacks and Virginia's reaction to who the toddlers are? (Perhaps, though admittedly I doubt she'd be thrilled)**

 **The song that Francis sang is ' _The Last Goodbye'_ from  The Hobbit (I know the movie didn't come out then, but Peter Hollens's cover is amazing and I wanted to show where Mike got his singing talent :3)**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 5: Sword Battle

 _Later_

"This is degwading." Fredrick crossed his arms and huffed as Freddy adjusted the bowtie around Fredrick's neck.

"Oh shush," Freddy said. "If you're going to be my bear son, then your going to be properly dressed!"

"I am nwot your son!" Fredrick protested. "I justh have the same nickname...asth you."

"Well, you are a bear now. And I-" Freddy paused dramatically, much to the irritation of the baby bear. "Will teach you the proper way to behave."

"Oh bwulll-swe." Freddy glared at him, daring him to finish that curse word. Fredrick frowned and kept his mouth shut.

"Good boy." He patted Fredrick on the head. "Let's go find you a small hat." Fredrick groaned in annoyance as Freddy picked him up and headed to the costume closet.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"You are never allowed to cook." Virginia said sternly as she had a pack of ice over her eye. "Ever again." Chica whimpered sadly as she looked at the floor in embarrassment as Foxy howled with laughter, literally rolling on the floor. Springs wasn't on the floor, but he was about to, but he was holding the toddlers.

"I'm sorry..." Chica whimpered. "I just wanted to do something nice..."

"The thought is what counts," Rebecca offered. "And hey, you didn't actually kill anyone, so that's a plus." Francis rolled his eyes before he whimpered. "What's with you buddy?"

"N-Nothing..." He said quietly as he tried to squirm out of Springs's lap. Springs raised an eyebrow as he lifted the baby bunny. "H-Hey!"

"You need a change of pants." Francis glared at the larger rabbit as if to say 'Could you be any louder!?'

"N-N-No I don't!" Mike sighed softly and got up.

"I'll change him..." Francis tried to get freed, which didn't work.

"Little guy's fussy..." Virginia said softly as Mike took the angry bunny and started to change him, trying to keep him still. "Mikey, why don't you sing for him?" Mike went red. "Maybe something from that musical CD we got for Mel? Or maybe something that would make Foxy happy, he was one of your favorites after all,"

"Mom..."

"Oh stop the shy act, you sing lovely, and besides, it helped calm your sister down when she got fussy." Mike huffed.

"Fine...only because you won't let that go..." Mike mumbled as he changed Francis, who was now covering his face and groaning. He took a deep breath before starting in a deep voice. " _Yo ho, All together...Hoist the colors high, Heave ho..._ " Foxy stopped laughing as his ears perked up, clearly excited that Mike was singing a 'pirate shanty'. " _Thieves and beggars; Never shall we die..._ " Foxy quickly got to his feet as Mike half sung and half hummed the notes in between.

" _Yo ho yo ho! A Pirates life for me!_ " Foxy sang loudly before beaming and racing back to his cove and rummaging through before grabbing a pair of toy swords and racing back. He tossed a sword at Mike, who barely managed to catch it as he got Francis in his arms, whose adult mind was repeating 'What in the Fuck?' while the toddler in him was giggles abound in pure delight as Mike continued his song as he squared off against Foxy, clearly becoming more comfortable as he sang.

" _We pillage we plunder; We riffle we loot. Drink up ya hearties yo ho!_ " He sang as he 'sword fought' against Foxy, with Chica clapping in time to the song, Scott slacked jaw in awe, and Virginia smirking, proud of her son. " _We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up ya hearties yo ho!_ "

"Yo Ho!" Francis yelled, trying to mimic Mike's sword fighting. "Get him! Rawr!"

"Uh nuh!" Scott said as he got up, wobbling slightly. "Get 'im Fawkey!" Foxy grinned before he scooped up Scott and adjusted him slightly.

"Aha! Now I be the winner!" Foxy cheered before he barely dodged the sword at his nose. "Hey! That be cheatin'!"

"Says who?" Mike asked as Francis stuck his tongue out.

"Says the captain! That's who!"

"Yeah! Fawkey's da captain!"

"Nu-uh! Mikwy be the captain!" Francis argued as the sword fight started up again. Rebecca snickered and Springs rolled his eyes.

"My money is on the night guard." He said. "Foxy is horrible at being a pirate."

"Well, Mike has some fencing." Virginia said. "And he has done community theater, so there's some stage fighting in that."

"Wow..." Chica said, watching the two spar before she perked up like she had an idea. " Mikey and Foxy should have a performance together!" Mike immediately stopped, lowered his sword and looked at the bird.

"What!?" Unfortunately, Foxy wasn't paying attention as quickly and whacked Mikey over the head with the sword, making the young man try and use G-Rated curse words. Foxy immediately dropped the sword and began apologizing profusely, even though the toddlers' shrieks of laughter at the surprise event.

"Again! Do tat Agwin!" Virginia turned slowly and looked at Chica, clearly irritated as Springs snorted.

"Man, you've got it out for him, Cheeks. You know there are better way to show you like him..." Chica went neon red.

"Oh lad, I'm so sorry!" Of course this was the time Freddy came out of the closet holding Fredrick, who was dressed as a mini Freddy, much to his annoyance.

"What in the world?" Freddy started to say as he looked at the scene before him before Springs spotted Fredrick and began to lose it, laughing loudly. Fredrick grumbled as he tried to hide under the hat.

"Gwodsdawmnit Sprwings..."

.

* * *

.

 **Chica is trying to be helpful...key word being 'try' But give her an 'A -' for effort...**

 **(Foxy: More like an F...*Chica 'accidently' throws a pizza pan at him*)**

 **If you have any suggestions for hilarity for later chapters (or you wish to see other (Toys/Marion/Shadow) see the toddlers, please feel free to comment (Or if you want a Halloween chapter...)**

 **Either Way, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 6: Magic and A Nightmare

 _Later_

"Bye mom..." Mike said as he let his mother out.

"Be careful honey..."

"I will..." Virginia smiled and went back home. Mike sighed as he locked the door; his head still throbbed from the sword to the face, but he hadn't blacked out yet, and Rebecca said if he did, she could handle watching the place. He looked back and saw the three toddlers trying to not fall asleep, with Rebecca trying to convince them otherwise.

"I'm not twired!" Fredrick yawned as he tried to pulled the bowtie off. "I dwon't need a nap!"

"You are grouchy. Grouchy needs nap. Now, Sleep." Rebecca said in annoyance as she glared at the bear.

"No!"

"I will go pick up bright pink oneies." Fredrick blinked, not sure if he should be scared. "The girl ones. I think there's one in the closet...maybe Freddy knows where one is..."

"I'm sweepwing. Good nwight." Scoot said quickly as he covered his eyes, while Francis snored, having already fallen asleep. Rebecca looked at Fredrick, daring him to stay awake.

"There are little ones with teddy bears on them-"

"Fine!" Fredrick huffed and laid back down, closing his eyes, hoping to humor the, in his mind, the crazy nutcase of a guard, though a quick thought of how nice she smelled distracted him, before he fell asleep. Rebecca smirked as she dusted her shoulders.

"That's 1 to Rebecca and Zip for the toddler snot." She gloated to herself, earning a weird look from her coworker. "What?"

.

* * *

.

 _"Smoke?" Francis looked at the purple dressed man, sitting on the back steps and offering a cigarette, and shook his head._

 _"No thanks, can't stomach 'em..." The man held back a snort as Francis sat next to him._

 _"Says the man that cleans the accidents in the back room faster than most professional cleaners." Francis scoffed as he checked his badge and took out an object. "Did those things bother you at all?"_

 _"Nope." He tossed the round phone-like object at the man. "It worked like you said. Now, like you promised." He held out his hand. The man chuckled before he pulled a wad of cash and gingerly placed it in his hands. Francis skimmed the cash._

 _"It's all there."_

 _"Just checking, Mr Fazbear." Francis said before placing it in his pocket and looked at the man, who's eyes appeared to be gouged out and bleeding. Francis blinked, trying to bite down his surprise._

 _How can you face her after what you did!? Francis suddenly found himself standing in the backroom, the rain trickling through the cracks in the ceiling. He looked around and saw the spirits of the missing children. How can you face him!? You are a monster!_

 _"N-No! I didn't do anything!" Francis started to say as he tried to avoid the leader of the children. "I wasn't the one!"_

 _You're a monster! You let them ruin our lives! We will punish you for what you've done..._

 _"S-Stay back! S-Somebody! Help me!" He spotted the empty rabbit suit, a chance to hide until they vanish. He quickly scrambled to the suit, praying for this to be his chance to escape._

.

* * *

.

"Francis!" The baby rabbit screamed as he was woken up by Springs. "Dude, the hell?!"

"M-M-Monstwers!" He cried out as he clung to Springs. "P-Pwease save me! Don't wet them hurt me!" Springs shushed him and rubbed his back.

"There, there..." Springs said slowly. "Nothing's going to get you buddy...Not while I've got you...I've got ya...I promise..." Francis whimpered, but the soothing sensation of Springs rubbing his back calmed him down as Springs settled back down in his chair of boxes near the horror attraction part of the pizzeria. On the other side of the pizzeria however...

"Those three are babies!? Oh that is rich!" Marion laughed as he clutched his sides, laughing and floating at the same time. Mike sighed as he skimmed through the cameras, trying to ignore the puppet.

"Keep it down...Freddy'll have my head if they get woken up, especially the bear one...Fredrick...or Freddy Junior, I don't remember what Freddy said his name was..." Mike mumbled as Marion lost it again.

"Oh, this is wonderful, wait till Gold hears about this!"

"Wait...this wasn't you or Gold?" Marion raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I know I have creative ways of revenge and messing with people, but age regression is a bit much for me." Mike looked at Marion with a 'seriously' face. "Ok, last time was fully Gold's idea...honest!"

"But if it wasn't you guys...then who was it?" Marion shrugged.

"There are many a magic user involved here with the pizzerias. Like the two Shadows, the Nightmares, though I haven't heard from them in a while...and I also think that Mangle drabble in some black magic..." Mike groaned as he smacked his head against the table.

"Didn't Foxy hit you earlier?"

"Yes." Mike grumbled. "Your point?"

"Well...uh...wouldn't it hurt if you hit the desk..." Marion trailed off as he looked away. "Nevermind."

"Marion?" Mike asked into the desk.

"Yeah Mike?"

"Can you see if Rebecca has any aspirin?"

.

* * *

.

 **A Short Chapter, but hey, we get some dorkiness from Rebecca (And I will use those pjs in a chapter!), Springs being awesome with being a dad-like figure (cause hey, Freddy can't be the only one), a secret from the Fazbear Entertainment's past, and seeing the poor table being hurt (Mike: Hey!)**

 **And who could be the ones who turned the trio into babies? And who's going to crack first...and who's going to be wearing the pink teddy bear pjs...(*The three toddlers look horrified*)**

 **Either Way, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 7: They Dared Me And I Delivered

 _The next morning_

"Oh these are cute..." Rebecca snickered as she held up the onesies that Chica had found. "The boys are going to love this..."

"You really think so?" Chica asked cheerfully, completely missing the point.

"Oh yeah. Yeah they will..." She fought back a laugh as Foxy shuffled out, Scott sprawled over his shoulder, still sleeping. "Rough night?"

"Righto lass...he kept havin' fits...probably relivin' his last night alive..." Chica looked at the floor sadly and Rebecca looked slightly unnerved.

"That…sucks.." She said

"Aye, but Ol' Foxy's been making sure that he has a comfortin' shoulder to chase them nightmares away..."

"I see...Oh hey...How's Mike doing?"

"The lad's sleeping on the cupcake in the office." Chica opened her mouth to make a comment but decided against it; Carl could survive being a pillow, at least for a night.

"Cool, Marion said he was asking for aspirin...you must have hit him pretty hard..." Foxy went red in embarrassment.

"Oh the poor lad..."

"Oh it's ot that bad Foxy." Rebecca argued. "He'll be fine."

"How do you know lass?"

"He's got a thick skull, not as thick as Jeremy's, but he's pretty thick-headed."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"That was a nwight..." Scott mumbled to himself as he stretched awake. "I wonder if the owers had it wuff..." He paused as he looked at what he was wearing, a pink footie pajama with cartoony faces of Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. "Wat da hwell?" He tried to pull at the zipper, to get free, but it was covered by a green bowtie. "No!" Get off!"

"Nugh...swut up you bwone head...I was having swone sweep..." Scott looked to his left and saw Fredrick waking up, him in neon pink footie pjs that were covered in dark pink teddy bears, probably Freddy, and a dark blue bowtie. Scott had to cover his mouth in order to keep the snickering muffled as the bear glared at him. "Whadda you waughing about bowne head?"

"N-Noting!" Scott managed out, trying to keep a straight face as the bunny next to them, wearing a pale yellow pair of pjs with cutest faces of Chica and her cupcake and a red bow tie, made a cute squeaky noise as he woke up.

"Danks for kweeping da monsthers away Spwings..." Francis mumbled before he realized who were giving him looks. "W-Whoa! What are yousth guys wearing?"

"Wearing? What awre you tawlking-" Francis looked down at what he was wearing. It was silent for a good minute as Scott and Francis waited to see Fredrick lose it, trying to not laugh at their boss. "Dat bwietch..." The boys looked up as a bright light flashed them.

"And there we have the cutest little murders ever." Marion laughed as he looked from the camera as Gold looked slacked jaw not sure whether to laugh or not.

"Hey!"

"No phwotos!"

"I'm nwot a mwurdwer!"

"Wow...they're a lot cuter like this." Gold finally said.

"Were'sth that bweitch! I'mma kill her for twis!" Fredrick demanded as he tried to get up, only to wobble and fall back down on his diapered rear end. Marion snickered as he took more photos.

"Probably kill her with cuteness." Marion laughed. "Other than that...well, I think that would keep you up past your bed time." Fredrick huffed, his cheeks turning red.

"Besides, it was Chica's idea." Gold said. "Well, more Freddy's but he'll let Chica take the credit." Fredrick didn't look impressed.

"Twurn us back to nwormal!" He demanded.

"Sorry," Gold said, shrugging. "Wasn't us."

"What?!"

.

* * *

.

Later

" _I'm passing down this golden opportunity, Eternal scrap-yard immunity_." Rebecca sang to herself as she adjusted the vent cameras. " _Take it with pride, and enjoy the ride; You'll forever be a part of this community_ ," She continued to hum as Springs wandered over to her part of the horror attraction.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca tried to look up, but hit her head on the vent duct. After few minutes she pulled herself out and looked at the rabbit.

"I was working on the vent cameras...they were having issues..." She said. "What's up?"

"Well..." Springs sighed. "I'm worried."

"About...?"

"The toddlers...I mean, I'm not sure that I should be helping..." He gestured to himself. "I'm not exactly 'kid-friendly', and well," Rebecca held up her hand, stopping him.

"Bull shit, Springs." She said. "You are great at taking care of the toddlers, I mean heck, I heard you calming the rabbit one down when he was having nightmares. Just cause you look mildly freaky, doesn't make you a bad parent." Springs looked at the ground and shrugged.

"I suppose..." Rebecca frowned.

"Who's the Springs?" Springs looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I said, who's the Springs!?"

"I am?" He asked slowly.

"Louder!"

"I'm the Springs!"

"Louder!"

"I'm the Springs!" Spring said louder, becoming more confident.

"Louder!"

"I'm the Springs!" He yelled, unintentionally striking a manly pose. Foxy poked his head from the hallway leading to the enterance.

"Lad, shut the 'eck up; Chica's trying to figure out the recipe that Ms. Schmidt gave her." With that the fox disappeared behind the wall and Springs went 'aww' as Rebecca look irritated.

"Damnit Foxy."

.

* * *

.

 **Alternate Title for the Chapter is: You're Welcome.**

 **Poor Springs having a moment of doubt about his parenting skills, with Rebecca being his cheerleader (and that last scene is from a Rebornica comic with bonnie and Chica called "I'm the Bun!"**

 **The song that Rebecca is singing is MandoPony's 'Just Gold' (a pretty awesome song, so go check it out!)**

 **Also, suggestions are encouraged for the humiliation-erm not humiliation of these toddlers~!**

 **Anyways, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 8: Foxy has Plenty of Happy Thoughts

 _Later_

"No! I dun wan to eat tat!" Fredrick exclaimed as he tried to squirm from the piece of toast that Chica offered him. "No! No!" He tried to push himself out of the high chair, to no avail. Chica pouted as Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Good grief. It's just toast." She said. "It's perfectly safe." Fredrick gave her a face as Mike sighed.

"Watch," He took a slice an ate it. "See? I'm stick kicking." Fredrick didn't look convinced and Mike looked at his mother for help, who just rolled her eyes.

"Then you can go hungry, Fredrick." Fredrick looked at her. "What? You don't want to help Chica grow as a cook, so suffer the consequences." She gestured to Scott and Francis. "Scott and Francis are eating the toast fine." Scott and Francis looked up in surprise, and even Chica looked confused, she didn't remember anyone finding out the names of the toddlers (well, except for Freddy deciding to name the bear and Springs calling the rabbit Francis).

"You know their names?" She asked.

"Yep." She said, before tapping the side of her head. "Where'd you think Mikey got his 'talent' from?" She winked. "They gave me the rundown that shadowed idiot did this."

"B-but...wh-"

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked, confused. "Who told you?" Unfortunately, Rebecca was ignored.

"That and the peanut gallery is having a great time laughing at you three." She gestured to Marion and Gold, who tried keeping a straight face at the toddlers.

"B-but, why awre you so chwill abwout dis?" Francis asked and Virginia patted his head.

"Francis, it has been at least 20 years since you kicked the bucket." She said bluntly. "And think of it like this; you three have a chance at a better life...Plus, I hear reincarnation and karma's a bit of a bitch." She gave them an overly perky smile as Mike looked confused.

"Wait, what? You know them before they were this, mom?" Virginia sighed before she picked up Francis and faced him towards Mike.

"Francis, this grown man is your son." She said. "Mike, meet your dad, Francis Schmidt." Francis waved sheepishly as Mike's face was priceless. He was about to say something before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Rebecca, Marion, Gold, and the ghostly figures of five children lost it.

.

* * *

.

 _Towards the Evening_

"Weally?" Fredrick said as Rebecca was getting measurements.

"Hey, blame him." Rebecca said as she pointed to the larger bear holding Fredrick. "I'm just getting measurements to make Halloween costumes." Fredrick groaned loudly.

"Junior..." Freddy warned and Fredrick went red as the other two toddlers snickered, being forced to take part in a 'tea party' with the cupcake.

"I think it's cute." Rebecca said, offering a sympathetic smile for the baby bear. "The idea for you guys to take part in costumes, I mean."

"We do it every year." Freddy beamed. "Though, our costumes aren't as good as some I've seen..."

"Don't worry, Me and the Mikester, well, when he comes back from the bombshell his mom gave him, can get the costumes made. Luckily, I'm decent with a sewing machine; been making my own costume myself..." She measured Fredrick's arms and wrote the numbers down.

"Do I gwet to be scarwy?" Fredrick asked. "I wanna scware the candy from kwids." Rebecca snorted as Freddy shook his head.

"No, Junior. We don't talk like that. It's not nice." Fredrick fought a groan and an eye roll as Rebecca measured his waist.

"Who awre you going to be Msth Bewca?" Scott asked as the cupcake tried to figure out how the tea kettle worked.

"I'm doing an design, my girlfriend's, of Princess Peach." Rebecca said. "The princess of a video game series. The design is more like the Super Smash series design...another video game." The three toddlers (and Freddy) nodded slowly, not getting or understanding.

"Oh..."

"And you, Junior, get to be my first mate; Foxy's giving someone a chance to be a pirate." Freddy proudly smirked. "I've decided that we'll go as Captain Hook and Mr. Smee."

"Aww..." He whined.

"And if you behave, I'll let you carry around a crocodile plushie." Fredrick perked up, clearly excited about the idea of a plushie, though he wasn't sure why; maybe he could use it to hit Freddy for this stupid idea?

"That's cool." Rebecca said. "What's Foxy gonna go as instead?"

"Foxy! Why are you on the stage!?" Chica exclaimed before there was a slurred response from the fox.

"Shudda up, you sexy bwird!" Foxy said. "I'mma Mother-Truckin' Peter Pan! I'll show ya!" There was a garbled yell and a crash sound; mostly Foxy landing into a party table. "Woooo~" Freddy sighed in irritation.

"Who gave him Diet Coke?" Freddy asked.

"Nobody...wait, that yiffing fox!" Rebecca stood up before running towards Foxy. "Foxy! You bastard! That was my drink!" Freddy sighed as the toddlers watched her run off.

"Nobody repeats what she says." The toddlers nodded slowly as Francis looked at the cupcake.

"How'd he gwet dwunk over swoda?" The cupcake wobbled in a 'I dunno' manner.

.

* * *

.

 **To be fair, Virginia rarely has that many fucks to give out and anything Fazbear-related doesn't get it. (Considering that technically Francis and Fredrick are her exes, she's a little salty)**

 **Rebecca is one of the only ones that can't see ghosts unless they want her to see them.**

 **Also, AT4W joke at the end with Foxy getting drunk over Diet Coke**

 **And I'm not sure if I want the three to totally regress and forget who they were, or have them sorta remember, I dunno, I'm exactly sure, so please let me know what you think**

 **Either way, please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 9: Costumes

 _Meanwhile, right before Foxy's Flight_

"When were you going to tell me this!?" Mike exclaimed. Virginia sighed.

"Admittedly, had you not gone behind my back and applied for Fazbear's Pizzeria," She said, glaring at her son. "Probably when Melody would've started to ask...But since you did-"

"I wanted to help..."

"I know Mikey, but since you did, I was going to tell you that fourth night...but..." She trailed and Mike knew what she meant; Phone Guy-Scott's- last phone call. "You had other things to deal with..." She gently held his hand. "I know I should've told you sooner...but I didn't want you to get consumed with finding him...and you never seemed curious..."

"I-I was...but you were always sad if the subject was brought up..." Virginia blinked in surprise, not realizing she had done that.

"O-Oh...Mikey..." She held her son in a hug. "I'm sorry...I guess I haven't quite gotten over it as much as I thought..." They were quiet for a few moments before Mike finally spoke.

"Fredrick isn't Melody dad, or Scott?" Virginia laughed.

"Oh no, no no no!" She said. "Her dad is still kicking...though I'm not sure where he lives anymore...our relationship was...um brief..." Mike looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Virginia chuckled nervously. "Well...um...we were friends and we worked together...there was a party...then he got fired from his job...and..." She mumbled the rest, embarrassed.

"...And...?" Mike wasn't liking where this was going, but before he got an answer, there was a crash over by the tables.

"I'mma Peter...Pery..*Hic*...Pan!"

.

* * *

.

 _Later on, once they get Foxy to sober up_

"Dat's cheating!" Fredrick whined as he struggled to walk normally towards Virginia, who held Carl the Cupcake.

"How?" She asked innocently. "The cupcake wanted up."

"You justh are!" Fredrick whined as he toppled over. "Opfh!" He pushed himself and whimpered. Virginia smiled sympathetically and picked him up, setting Carl down. "T-this is stupid! I hwate tis!" He started to blubber and Virginia bounced him gently.

"Shh, it's not that big of a deal, Fredrick." Fredrick glared at her and she looked at the cupcake who gave her 'I've dealing with his bull crap for hours'. "Should I be calling by your pet name?" Fredrick looked at her warily as Carl chirped, asking what she meant. Virginia chuckled before smiling and in silly accent she said, "Gee Mr. Ricky, why you so glum? Oh what's a girl to do to make my Ricky happy again?" She tickled his stomach and he giggled, despite himself.

"S-Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"It! Justh Stop it!" Virginia pouted.

"You're just no fun, Ricky."

"I am fwun! You'rwe just a jackassth." Virginia raised an eyebrow, and Fredrick quickly added, hoping that Freddy wouldn't know. "I-I mean prove it."

"Well, you are egotistical, and cocky, and a jerk, especially when things didn't go your way." Virginia started. "And you were super bossy...even when you weren't my boss."

"Swince when?" She and the cupcake looked at each other before looking at Fredrick.

"You want the list alphabetically or chronologically?"

.

* * *

.

 _The Next morning_

"Hold still Foxy," Rebecca said through the pins in her mouth as she fought the fabric as the toddlers watched. "I've got to pin the right spot to sow it."

"But lass, I don't want to be pinched!" She glared at the fox before rolling her eyes.

"Would you even feel it?" Foxy shrugged.

"I dunno..." Bonnie bounded in, wearing his costume, which was supposed to be either Dracula, or a flower fairy, no one was quite sure.

"TADA~!" He yelled. "Whadda think?!"

"It's...different..." Rebecca said slowly.

"It's weird, lad."

"Oh shaddup." Bonnie said. "Freddy is getting his costume on now, and so's Chica." As if on cue, Freddy proudly strutted out in his Captain Hook costume, it properly embellished like an fabulous Victorian pirate. Fredrick groaned and covered his face, completely embarrassed about the bear's action. "Oh wow, man...that's awesome..."

"Jealous, Foxy?" Freddy smirked and the fox glared at him.

"Totally." Was the sarcastic response.

"Wow...dat's weally cool..." Scott said before looking at Foxy. "Wat arwe you supposethed to be?"

"We," He gestured to Scott and himself. "Are to be goin' as the Wizard of Oz and the cowardly lion!" He beamed at Scott. "But ye aren't that cowardly." Scott didn't look impressed as Rebecca smacked Foxy.

"Stop moving! You're ruining the placements of the pins!"

"Good grief, Foxy," Freddy scolded. "Why can't you be still? Me and Bonnie did it perfectly fine." Bonnie looked at him, confused.

"I thought we let Mike use the spare parts of us to make mannequin of us so we didn't have to stay still," Freddy glared at Bonnie with a 'You ruined it' face. "What?" Freddy sighed as he came over and picked up Fredrick.

"Bonnie is silly, isn't he, Junior?" Fredrick frowned as he glared at Freddy, not trying to be that adorable. Freddy frowned. "Come on, Junior, a smile for you Daddy?" Fredrick looked away, refusing to look at the bigger bear.

"Tickle him." Rebecca 'coughed' and Freddy looked at her before trying, tickling Fredrick's stomach. Fredrick struggled to keep a straight face as he squirmed.

"S-Stop! Stop it! T-That twickles! Stop!"

"Let me have a smile, Junior,"

"D-Dadda stop!" It was like a record was stopped mid song as Freddy stopped and Fredrick covered his mouth, horrorified that slipped from his mouth. The others looked at him in stunned silence and faces that were going to break out in awws and laughter.

.

* * *

.

 **Ahhh, somebody's cracking. It's so cute *Barely dodges the crocodile plushie***

 **All of those curious about Bonnie's costume, go to** **the Twitter of Sanshee . com to see the prototype of the Plushie Bonnie (You won't regret it)**

 **Please Rate/Review and Enjoy~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 10: Halloween Trick or Treating Pt 1

"I-I-I didn't mean it!" Fredrick said quickly as Freddy blinked, probably still in shock about what Fredrick said. "I didn't mwean it! Sewriouswy!"

"Captain?" Foxy asked slowly before Chica skipped into the room, wearing a dark purple witch's costume, with Carl on her shoulder, dressed as the Dark Knight (He was just wearing a black napkin as a cape; Mike wasn't sure how to make the mask for him)

"What's up guys?" Freddy looked at her and beamed, holding up Fredrick.

"He called me Dadda!" Chica awwed and beamed.

"That's adorable! You're like a daddy now, offically!"

"I know, right!?" Rebecca tried to keep a straight face but was losing and was now snickering into her hands as Fredrick glared at her.

"You shuth youwre mowuth, Wawker!" Rebecca made some squeaking noises as she lost it, still laughing in her hands. "I swaid stwap it!" He growled in annoyance. "When I gwet my hwands on ywou, you'wre gonna regwet it!" Rebecca toppled over, laughing so much her sides began to hurt as Freddy looked at Fredrick.

"Junior..." He said sadly. "You were doing so well,"

"I-i-It's cool Freddy..." She managed out, steadying herself. "I'm j-just...I'm just getting a kick about the creep that tried killing me...for a week..." She took a deep breath. "Is now in diapers and calling you 'dada'."

"I dwidn't mean it!"

"Sure you didn't, Junior." She said, a smug smirk on her face before spotting Chica. "Wow...Mike's got skills..."

"Yeah, he found some extra fabric~" Foxy took a closer look.

"Hey! Isn't that me curtain?!"

"No-well technically yes...Mike found some extra in the closet and since the dress had holes..." Foxy frowned.

"If you had the lad touch me curtain," Foxy threatened before he looked around. "Wait-What is the lad going as?" Rebecca shrugged.

"He's getting it on right now~" Chica said cheerfully as Springs walked out in his costume, covering his face in embarrassment, dressed as a matador.

"I'm going to kill Phantom Mags..." He mumbled as Phantom BB ran over, carrying red fabric.

"Boss! Don't forget the flag! And the bull costume!" He exclaimed.

"Bwull costume?"

"Yeah, for you kiddo." Phantom BB said, as if it was obvious. Francis beamed, glad he wasn't going to be wearing as goofy as an costume as the other two. Fredrick's jaw dropped.

"What?! Why dwoes he gwet to be scwary!? I wanna be scary!"

"Cause Phantom Mangle was adamant about making the boss's and his costumes." Phantom BB trailed off. "And besides, Mr. Francis, you're not going to be that scary..."

"Huh?"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Dis is humiliating." Francis said as he was in the arms of Springs. The bull costume, complete with a bright red bow and his ears filling in for the horns, made him twice as adorable, especially with his pout and his arms crossed.

"It's for Phantom Mangle." Springs offered as the rest of both his gang and the Fazgang got adjusted in their costumes; Phantom Chica and Phantom Mangle dressed as witches with Chica; Phantom BB dressed as a, as Rebecca said, a 'Bowser Jr' or something like that; and Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy declined costuming as to watch the place while everyone else trick-or-treated, much to the anger of the fashion-centric phantom, who was taking her anger out, by scaring the passerby trick or treaters while Springs and his 'gang' waited for the rest of the Fazgang. Fredrick, of course, was being difficult as Rebecca tried getting him in the costume and he beating her over the head with the crocodile plushie. Mike was having better luck with Scott, who had managed to fallen asleep and while the kit was sleeping, got him dressed in the lion costume. Once Scott was dressed, Mike went to work on finishing up Foxy's costume, as Rebecca gave up trying to finish it.

"Stop moving and let me get the bandanna on!" Rebecca said, clearly getting frustrated.

"No!" Springs watched as Rebecca took a deep breath, trying not to lose it.

"You stop moving and let me finish getting you dressed or else I'm going to get Mr. Wooden." Fredrick scoffed in annoyance.

"Mr. Wooden? Sounds wike a weject memember of Fazbear's." Rebecca took a deep breath, let Fredrick go, and went to the employee break room. Fredrick was about to congratulation himself as Phantom BB looked at Springs.

"You know what that is Boss?" Springs thought for a moment.

"...I think we're going to witness the former owner of Fazbear Entertainment get spanked." Springs said, trying to hide his smirk as Rebecca came back with a wooden spoon. This was going to be embarrassing for the baby bear and great blackmail for Springs, if or when the three were back to normal spirits.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Why the grumpy face, Ricky?" Virginia asked as she helped the toddlers in the stroller she managed to find (and borrow) for the animatronics to use. The bear cub looked away from her and huffed, his eyes puffy from crying, not that he would tell anyone that's what happened.

"Junior got a spanking because he wasn't behaving." Freddy said, holding the crocodile plush. Virginia frowned as she shook her head.

"Ricky..." She said softly.

"Justh go away." He said quietly, embarrassed. She sighed and patted his hand, before her son came out in his costume.

"What are ye supposed to be, lad?" Foxy asked, confused. "A fairy elf man?"

"I'm Link..." He said, mildly annoyed as he sheathed the fake sword from Pirate's Cove in his belt before looking at his mom. "Mom! What are you wearing!?"

"What?" She asked coyly as placed her hands on her hips. "Can't I be Harley Quinn?" She wasn't going to skip embarrassing her son in front of his coworkers as she pouted. "Come on Mikey~ Let me live a little~"

"But mom! That's over the top!" Mike was neon red as Francis tried to whistle, his face bright red. Springs looked at Francis, confused.

"Dude, what's with the face?" Mike looked over at Francis and covered his face in embarrassment and groaned loudly as Virginia chuckled, getting a kick that she was doing her proper motherly duties in embarrassing her son as Rebecca finally came out in her costume, trying to put on her shoes as she saw Mike banging his head in embarrassment against the wall and Foxy, the Phantoms, Chica giggling, or more snickering in Foxy's case.

"...What I miss?"

.

* * *

.

 **Part one of the halloween chapter (cause why not :D)**

 **Virginia is wearing the Arkham Asylum/Lolita Dress version of Harley Quinn**

 **But either way Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 11: Halloween Trick or Treating Pt 2

 _Later_

"Alright, you guys want to try it?" Chica asked as they walked up to a house. The toddlers glared at her, though she just 'aww'ed in response. "You boys are so cute~! Come on~" She picked up Scott, who squeaked in surprise.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed as she set him down on the porch, helping him stand as Mike rang the doorbell, offering a weak smile of sympathy as Springs set Francis on the porch as well as Fredrick stayed in the stroller, refusing to look at anyone.

"Spwings!" Francis protested. "I dun wan-" The door opened and Francis made a strange squeak of surprise as a man with a sword in his head opened the door.

"Oh hey dudes~" He said before seeing the toddlers. "Aww, cute little dudes..." He realized that the two were staring at his head in scared awe. He tapped the sword and laughed, before taking it off, revealing it to be fake. "Sorry if that scared you two dudes, forgot I was wearing" Foxy snickered.

"Come on, say the words." Chica encouraged and Scott huffed.

"No!" The man laughed before getting to their eye levels.

"Come on little dudes; I may have something cool for you if say 'Trick or Treat' or at least try..." The two warily looked at him. "Scout's honor."

"Try it, Francis."

"Fwine..." The bunny huffed and looked at the man, still scared. "Twick or tweat." The man beamed before stepping back and grabbing something.

"Alright, for being such a cool dude and going first," The man handed a chocolate bar, and despite it being the normal size for a chocolate bar, Francis gasped in awe as he slowly took it, the sense of pride rising in him. Scott looked at him, slacked jaw.

"No fair!" He yelled. "I wanna a chocwalte bwar!" Fredrick perked up as he looked over.

"What? Chowowate?"

"You've got to say the magic words." The man laughed as Springs smiled as he picked up Francis, who was holding the chocolate bar like it was a prized possession.

"Good job, Francis." Francis looked at Springs and smiled before he tried opening it. "Whoa buddy, let's wait on that..." He took the treat bucket from one of the strollers and motioned for the baby bunny to put the chocolate bar in. "We still need to get to a couple more houses..." Francis pouted in annoyance and Springs rolled his eyes. "Come on man, last thing I need is you on a sugar high."

"I would not."

"Junior, do you promise to behave?" Freddy asked the bear cub, who was distracted by the chocolate bar in Fredrick's hand. He sighed as Mike tried to hide a smile as Scott managed to get a candy bar as well.

.

* * *

.

 _Once the Trick or Treating was Over_

"Mmm~" Fredrick said as he had chocolate over his face, finishing up his 'giant' chocolate bar. "I awmost fowgot how good des arwe..."

"Mmh-Hmm!" Scott and Francis agreed, chocolate covering their faces as well. Phantom BB groaned and Springs sighed.

"I told you not to eat that fast."

"But its so good..." Rebecca snickered as she took 'blackmail' photos with her smart phone.

"Oh this is so awesome..." She laughed. "I'd never thought to see the day..." Springs rolled his eyes.

"This kinda thing happens all the time." She looked at him, confused. "The magically inclined stuff, I mean." She raised an eyebrow and Springs frowned. "Don't you believe in magic?"

"In a young girl's heart," She said. "But with some of the weird stuff going on..." She trailed off as Mike came over, having kept Chica distracted with a new set of recipes to read.

"Ok, she should be good and not go into the kitchen for the rest of the night." Mike said before he looked at the four on the ground, eating the candy. "You really sure it would be ok for them to eat all that?"

"They're not going to eat Chica's cooking." Rebecca argued. "And do you really think that they'll let feed them baby food?"

"Ok, valid point..."

"Me and Foxy can play with them during the night." Springs offered. "You know, while the dork duo stay on stage or bug you two." Phantom BB mumbled into the floor and Springs sighed. "You can stay there for the night, BB."

"Thank you boss..."

"You sure?" Mike asked.

"Positive. We've got it, lad." Foxy said as he walked past them.

"Yeah, what could be the worst to happen?"

.

* * *

.

 _Around 3 AM_

"This was a stupid idea..." Springs said as he and Foxy hid behind a pile of cardboard boxes as the Fredrick was throwing things at them. Francis and Scott were reluctantly following along with his orders.

"Oh you think!?" Foxy exclaimed before mimicking Springs. "What's the worst that could happen!?" Foxy groaned in annoyance as a small box beaned him. Fredrick laughed.

"That's for the stuwpid costume!"

"Yeah!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Dang lad's got a throwin' arm." Foxy rubbed his jaw as Springs barely dodged the crocodile as he looked at the cameras, hoping that the guards would come to save them.

.

"Are you sure we shouldn't go help them Mike?" Rebecca asked as she got a rundown from Mike over the walkie talkie

"They said that had it." Was the short reply. Rebecca sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"You're still mad about Foxy calling you a fairy boy?"

"Yep."

.

* * *

.

 **Just a fluffy conclusion to short Halloween chapters. The plot will continue on next chapter :D**

 **But first, an ad:**

 **Foxy and Spring's Babysitting Services are available at any time of day and love working with children of all ages, no child too difficult or shy. Please Contact Fazbear Entertainment to find out more about what talents these two bring to the table. *Foxy and Springs don't look impressed***

 **Foxy: You get the suit. *Springs nodded***

 **Welp, I better run**

 **Please Remember to Rate/Constructive Review and most importantly, Enjoy~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 12: Die in a Fire

 _The Next Day_

"When did they finally crash?" Rebecca asked as she and Mike came over to check on them.

"Ten...minutes...ago..." Springs mumbled, his eye twitching before he fell back, falling asleep next to Foxy, the two of them covered with small boxes and toddlers, with Fredrick unintentionally cuddling against the crocodile and Scott snuggled against the fox and Francis drooling on Springs's chest. Rebecca and Mike looked at each other before they pulled out their phones and began to take blackmail photos.

"This is gold." She said, snickering as she got video. "This make that week so worth it..." Mike looked at her.

"What...exactly happened at that horror attraction?" Rebecca looked at him and sighed. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." She looked at her phone before putting it up.

"It's fine..." She said slowly. "It's just..." She sighed as she looked away from Springs. "I seriously thought I was going to die that night..."

.

* * *

.

 _Several Weeks Ago_

 _"Where he go?!" Rebecca said in a panic as she ran through the cameras on the small tablet. She had the vent door shut and the audio was resetting. "Ah come on...please be six!" She looked over at the computer and saw that the audio had finally reset. "Yes!" She exclaimed as she turned the cameras to the farthest room and was about to press the audio when the chimes, signaling that her struggle was over, rang through the halls. She gasped in sheer glee as she stood. "It's 6 AM! YES!" She cried out. "Oh thank you Lord!" She was about to grab her backpack and bolt out of there faster than Sonic the Hedgehog, when she saw the animatronic rabbit block the doorway. "Oh-hohoho, not today, buddy. It's 6, I get to live." Her smirk faltered as she saw the rabbit lift up a radio or clock-like device. "No..."_

 _"Game. Over." It said, a murderous smirk on its face._

 _"H-How!?" She exclaimed before she remembered that she had the tablet; she barely got it up before the creature moved with almost inhuman speed and pinned her against the wall, making her drop the tablet, which cracked against the floor. She struggled as the rabbit lifted her off the ground and tightened its' grip around her neck._

 _"I'm getting awfully tired of playing this game." The rabbit said, surprising the guard about how eloquent the robot was speaking. "It's just delaying the inevitable." Rebecca tried kicking, but she was missing the target, though the rabbit got a chuckle out of it. "I do enjoy watching you suffer, though. But I'll have to just wait till I'm finished with you...then I can really make you suffer, just like the others..." Rebecca gave out a weak attempt at a yell, hoping that someone could save her as spots began to dance in her vision, before her vision began to dark as she began to black out. The last thing she felt was being dropped to the floor and hearing male voices yelling at each other._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Present_

"...And when I woke up, I was outside as the place burned getting treated by the medics..." Rebecca finished as she shrugged, absently touching her neck. "The first respond-ers there said that they found me out there and..." She shook her head. "I guess someone else was in the building and had helped drag me out...though they weren't able to catch the guy before he seemingly ran off." She sighed and Mike nodded slowly. "Probably a squatter that didn't want to get caught..."

"Probably...but at least you survived..." He offered a smile, and she shrugged absently, clearly still more shaken about what happened than what she let on. Luckily, Freddy was coming over, distracting everyone awake.

"How's Junior?" He asked before he spotted the cub, who was now sucking his thumb. "Aww...That's adorable..."

"It's something alright." Rebecca grunted as she coughed.

"What's up?" Mike asked as he looked at the bear.

"Ah, well, nothing...well, Chica wasn't exactly subtle when her...cousin called..."

"And...?"

"And she ended up getting duped into inviting her and her friends over to see the toddlers..."

"Oh..." Mike said as Rebecca snorted. "Is that bad?"

"Not...exactly...but..."

"But...?"

"Other than Chica and her cousin, our 'extended family'," He used air quotes with his hands. "And us don't exactly get along..." As if on cue, there was yelling from Bonnie.

"YOU DID WHAT!? YOU KNOW WHAT BLUE IS LIKE!" Rebecca and Mike covered their eyes, surprised by the loudness of the rabbit.

"I-It was an accident, Bonnie...and it slipped my mind..." Chica said quietly. "And please don't wake the babies..."

"BLUE'S AN ASS THOUGH!" The security guards' looked over at the toddlers and let out a sigh of relief as they saw the toddlers barely stirring.

"I'mma go kick that rabbit's ass." Rebecca stated. "Cause if he wakes them..." She let her threat hang in the air as she stormed over to the dining hall where Bonnie and Chica were. Mike watched her leave before looking at Freddy, who shrugged.

"She is a strange, strange night guard." Mike nodded slowly.

"I guess..." Freddy looked at him.

"Do you know her?"

"What?"

"Do you know her? Outside the pizzeria, I mean." Mike blinked and shrugged.

"Well, ah, no, not really...I mean I know she works here and I guess she worked at that Fazbear Frights place..." Freddy frowned, nodding and Mike wondered why the bear asked him that.

"I see..."

"Why do you ask?"

"There's something..." Freddy sighed. "There's something off about her. I'm not exactly sure what though...but she isn't like the other guards we've had." Mike looked at Freddy warily, not exactly sure what the bear meant.

"O...kay..."

"I'll explain later," The bear said. "But for now, we should make sure that Junior and his friends are ready to see their other 'family members'."

.

* * *

.

 **We get to see the final night at Fazbear's Frights (And as for who rescued her; let's just say we've seen him a few times prior to this chapter)**

 ***Foxy gives the 'No Spoilers' face (it's like the Grumpy Cat Face)***

 **And we see more adorableness with the baby crew, and next chapter is Toy Time! (If you guys have a personality of the toys that you want to see me do, feel free to let me know :D)**

 **And Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 13: Toy Time

 _Later_

"Nugh...dwada noo moware candy pwease..." Francis grumbled as he came in and out of sleep as he felt himself against some fuzzy and warm. "I fwull..." He felt the fuzzy thing move up and down gently and he pried his eyes open to figure out what was going on and interrupting his nap. He looked up and his adult mind groaned with the realization that he was in the arms of Freddy, who was grinning proudly.

"Ah Junior, I see you're up..."

"Ywou didn't hwear notin'."

"Uh huh..." Freddy couldn't hide his grin as he felt like an actual father with his own toddler son, even if Fredrick was being difficult. "Well, I'm glad you're up, we've got to get you dressed..." Fredrick frowned as he raised an eyebrow. "I know it's sudden, but we're going to have guests."

"What?" Freddy chuckled nervously.

"Well, Auntie Chica, accidentally let it slip that you three were here, and, well, we'll get to introduce you guys to the others." Fredrick groaned as he realized what Freddy meant.

"Nwot the Twoys..."

"Yes, them..."

"And there we go." Fredrick looked over and saw that Rebecca had finished changing a groggy Scott and put him in a pair of toddler pajamas, though luckily not bright pink this time. He rubbed his eyes slowly and blinked. "All better..."

"Dank...you..." He said groggily and Rebecca chuckled before picking him up and handed him off to Bonnie who was moping around them.

"Perhaps you can make Grumpy Cat here smile." Bonnie didn't look impressed as Scott shrugged and snuggled against Bonnie's chest and fell back asleep, making cute sounds that sounded like a mix of purring and breathing. Bonnie sighed as he smiled in disbelief.

"Man, Blue's going to love you guys..." Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Blue?"

"My 'cousin'," Bonnie remarked sarcastically. "He's the biggest kid lover, how he and Ted are even friends is beyond me." Rebecca looked at Freddy for answers.

"My cousin...is, well, he-"

"He hwates kwids as mwuch as me and my bwother-Oh damnit!" Francis smacked his head, nearly toppling over. "Histh swon's the managwer! How we gwonna expwan tis two him!?" Freddy frowned as he realized that as well.

"It's Chip. Nothing surprises him." Rebecca said deadpanned. "I mean come on, he works here. Weird crap is the name of the game."

.

* * *

.

 _About an Hour or 2 Later_

"Chica~"

"Chi~!" The two birds embraced in a cheesy hug as Chica let the Toys in. "Oh how are you~?!"

"I'm wonderful~!" The smaller and slender bird cheered. "And I can't believe that you have toddlers now~! Can we see them?"

"Of course!" The chicken the way, though the smaller teddy-bear had to be lifted/dragged inside by the light blue bunny.

"Why do I've got to come?" The bear in question grumbled. "I hate kids..." The bright blue bunny chuckled.

"Ah, come on Teddy, it isn't that big of a deal. Besides, think of it as practice when you get to be a dad~ Course that is if you can get a date..." The bear glared at him as the chicken squealed as she saw the three toddlers sitting on the table with the two night guards sitting and making sure they didn't fall off, though Mike had his head on the table and Rebecca was about to follow his example.

"They're so CUUUUTEE!" The two night guards nearly peeled out of their skin and hit the ceiling, earning Scott's giggles as Fredrick rolled his eyes.

"Oh bwoy..." Francis managed to say before he was lifted in the air by the chicken. Francis screamed in surprise (a bit more squeakily than he intended) before he was held in the air by the slender chicken who cooed.

"What a cute little guy~!" She held him close before tickling his chin, making Francis giggle against his will, making Fredrick snicker before he got lifted up by the light blue bunny.

"You boys are a giggle-fest, aren't ya?" Fredrick tried to get free as the bunny gave him cheesy kisses, which would've pissed Fredrick off, but he was distracted by the attention he was getting, and the kisses were tickling him. "Aw, such a cutie-pie!" The blue bunny chuckled as Fredrick squealed as the smaller bear rolled his eyes in disgust. The white fox chuckled.

"Let 'em have their fun, Ted." She said and the bear groaned.

"I know, Mags," He whispered back. "But I don't like 'em."

"Well, if you tried to mellow out..." She reminded him. "You get so high stung, that it scares the kid, so it's not a wonder." He glared at her.

"An what makes you the expert on kids, huh?"

"I _did_ work at Kid's Cove."

"Well yeah...valid point.."

"And I have taken care of BB and JJ, and whenever magic backfires for the shadows or the other magically inclined-"

"OK. You've made your point."

"I'm just sayin'." Ted grumbled in irritation as Mags giggled; she loved making the bear uncomfortable and challenging his 'leader' status. "So, what are your names?"

"You gwot fwixed!" Scott exclaimed in surprise and the 'Toy' Animatronics looked at him, clearly stunned as Chica chuckled nervously, knowing full well that there was going to be some explaining to do.

"...Phone Guy...is that really you?"

.

* * *

.

 **Fredrick's never going to be able to look at anyone straight in the face ever again. *Dodges the crocodile plushie* And Ted (Toy Freddy) is one of those guys that unintentionally scares kids with his intimidation, not that he would admit. *Barely dodges the microphone***

 **In this AU, Mangle was damaged, but was repaired after they hired by another place (I dunno, let's just roll with it for the sake of cute adorable shenanigans by the toddlers and Chi and Blue)**

 **Either way, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 14: Bonding Time with Freddy

"I can't believe my eyes..." Mangle said slowly. "Though I've got to admit; it's an improvement."

"How did this...happen?" Chi asked slowly.

"I dwunno." The fox kit shrugged. "One minwute I was in da," He tried to say the word 'abandoned' but it came out a little more cute and comical that how he wanted. He frowned in irritation. "Da pwace that Fwazbwear Entertwainment weft. And then I woke up as this." He wiggled his toes and gestured to himself.

"You dwidn't do this?" Francis asked, looking at Mangle. "Da Pwuppet swaid you use mawgic..." The toys looked at Francis, clearly stunned as Chi looked at Fredrick.

"You're not Jeremy, are you?" Fredrick gagged.

"Dat bwat? Dank gwod not." He said. "I dink that this would be bwetter than bweing dat scwaredy cat." Rebecca looked at Mike and mouthed 'You understood that?' and Mike shook his head. "And bewswides I tink he's stwill awive..."

"I can't believe it..." Mangle said after a few minutes. "I really can't..."

"Well, bwetter gwet used to it." Fredrick snarked. "Unwess you can fix tis." Mangle tried to fight back a smile.

"Well, no...the person who cast the spell has to be the one to reverse it...I can only make it more embarrassing or comforting to you guys," Fredrick groaned dramatically as Scott and Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Dwamnit."

"Whoa, buddy, watch the tongue." Blue said sternly. "Or else you're going to be in time out." Fredrick was about to tell the rabbit to shove it where the sun didn't shine, but instead he made _that_ face. Scott and Francis noticed and tried to stifle their giggles as their boss finally had a turn in the 'embarrassment' chair as the bear scrunched his face and tried to cross his legs but to no luck. Blue noticed this and pouted. "Did you make a mess buddy? Oh it's ok...I can change you," Blue cooed at the bear, who was covering his face, trying to keep any bit of control and dignity left.

"Oh boy..." Mike sighed before grabbing the diaper bag, revealing that there was only a few left. "OH geez..."

"What is it Mikey?"

"We're almost out of stuff..." Mike said as Fredrick tried to get free from Blue, who shushed him gently, before changing Fredrick. "I can make a store run."

"I can make a store run." Rebecca said. "You're better at watching cameras and stuff." She stood up and cracked her back. "Diapers and Wipes, right?" Mike nodded slowly before Freddy grabbed Rebecca's shoulder.

"I'll go with you." She looked at him with the perfect 'wtf' face. "Just to make sure that you do not have that many issues carrying the supplies here."

"Uh...huh..." She said slowly.

"Oh~!" Chi exclaimed. "Make sure that you pick something cute for them~" Freddy nodded simply as Fredrick was finished being changed.

"And I bet you wanna go with Freddy..." Blue cooed and if looks could kill, then Fredrick would've been the winner of that title, as he was lifted and put in Freddy's arms. "Have fun~!"

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"You're soo cute~!" Fredrick was starting to get annoyed with all the attention he was getting as a toddler as the ladies in the store cooed as they saw him as he sat in the cart.

"Thank you..." Rebecca said, chuckling at Fredrick's squirming. Freddy was smiling, clearly proud of the attention as the latest pair of cooing ladies left. "At this rate, it'll be midnight before we actually get anything."

"It would appear like that..." Freddy chuckled before spotting the diapers. "Aha, there's the diapers. I'll grab a few." Freddy walked ahead and walked over to the diapers. Rebecca sighed in tired annoyance as she looked at Fredrick, leaning on the stroller.

"Awre you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said slowly.

"Rebecca Walker?" Fredrick looked behind Rebecca seeing a tall person that looked more at home in a biker gang than out in normal society (at least to the baby bear, former murder and resturant owner). "Is that really you?" Rebecca looked behind her and groaned.

"What do you want Sean?" The person held up his hand.

"Whoa, hey, chillax, I just wanted to pick up some stuff for my sister and I thought I recongized you."

"Uh, huh."

"Scout's honor." Rebecca didn't look impressed as Sean noticed the toddler bear in the seat. "Ok..."

"He's not mine."

"I figured that much." Sean said. "Unless you managed to get a hot date between the Fazbear's Frights getting bought out. Speaking of which; how's night guarding?"

"Fine." She said in a deadpanned voice. Sean raised an eyebrow but decided not to push it.

"Alright...Well, I've got to go. See ya..." Sean walked off as Freddy came back.

"Are you ok?" Freddy asked as Rebecca sighed.

"Fine."

"Appawrentwy tat guy's her ewx." Rebecca looked at him and frowned.

"No. He's not." She said matter of fact. "He worked as a tech guy for Fazbear's Frights. He's the guy that 'officially' found Springs."

"Oooh..."Freddy said slowly. "I see..."

"Yeah."

"So he's da gwuy that gwot dat wabbit out of dat room and allowed mwe and Spwings teworrize you." Fredrick said slowly as she glared at him. Freddy nodded slowly, not exactly sure what happened prior to the horror attraction being bought by Fazbear Entertainment. He decided that it would be a better idea to move on from the subject.

"Well, I think it might be a good idea to look at toddler clothing...for the boys." The other two looked at him. "I'd rather not have them in pjs all the time." Rebecca nodded, clearly exhausted.

"Fine with me...I'm sure that Fredrick would love to be a baby model." Fredrick's face was priceless and even Freddy snickered a bit at his 'son's' face. "Especially with something neon pink."

.

* * *

.

 **Also mentions of Jeremy and hint to the lovely things to come..and embarrassing Fredrick cause why not?**

 **And we see the guy that found Springs for the first time and Rebecca's got a quirky relationship with the guy to say the least (Considering the flash back a few chapters ago...I'm not blaming her exactly)**

 **At the moment, I'm open for suggestions about the embarrassment for the toddlers or if you guys want to see any of the other animatronics (Nightmares, shadows, etc)**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Reviews and Enjoy~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 15: Shenanigans Starring Chica and Rebecca

 _Meanwhile, At the Pizzeria_

"I'm getting dizzy watching him..." Ted muttered as he closed his eyes, steadying himself in the chair as Scott paused trying to time his pounce at his tail. Blue, however, cooed at the adorableness, and cheered Scott.

"You're going to get it this time!" Ted looked at Blue in disbelief.

"Why are you encouraging him?"

"Cause he's cute." Blue retorted before he tapped Ted's nose, making a adorable squeak. "Just like you can be." Ted went red and waved his hand in front of his own face, trying to keep Blue away. The bright blue rabbit pouted playfully before looking at Mangle. "Can you use your hoodoo-voodoo on Teddy and make him adorable? Or lighten up?" Mangle chuckled at Ted's face as he looked ready to drop kick the rabbit.

"I don't think that would be a good idea...I don't have that young lady's number and we still have to work..." Blue pouted and frowned.

"You're no fun..." Mangle rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know, I know." She laughed before looking at Mike. "Hon? You ok?" Mike looked up at her.

"U-Uh...yeah..." Mike said before he pointed to Francis, who was staring at the letter blocks that Foxy and Bonnie had found and placed them on the floor. The baby bunny seemed to be either having a staring contest with the two blocks in his hands or having difficulty reading the bright letters. "Is he...?"

.

* * *

.

"Alrighty, last aisle," Rebecca said as she turned the cart down the baby toy department. Fredrick sighed in annoyance, glad that this embarrassment would be over soon before he spotted something on the shelf.

"Whoa.." He said without thinking. Rebecca stopped the cart and Freddy raised an eyebrow.

"See something you like?" She asked and Fredrick went red.

"What?! No! No!" He said, shaking his head; he was not going to be treated like a baby, well, any more than how he was already. Though that toy was pretty-Stop it. Fredrick shook his head, making a cute squeak noise as Freddy looked at the shelf and found a purplish robot and picked it up. "No!"

"Is this what you were looking at Junior?" Freddy asked and it took all of Fredrick's adult (and manly) willpower not to shriek a high-pitched yes. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked away. Freddy frowned, mildly disappointed. "I guess not..." He put the toy back on the shelf and the toddler part of Fredrick's mind whined as the bear cub tried to look away from temptation, congratulating himself for a victory about keeping his dignity. Rebecca, however, didn't seem to buy it but looked at her phone.

"Oh, I've got a call I need to take," She said. "Freddy, can you go ahead and get to the check out? I'll catch up." Freddy raised an eyebrow, but nodded slowly as Rebecca placed the phone to her ear. "Hello? Hello, Hello?" Freddy quickly pushed the cart out of the toy aisle, with Fredrick watching the purple robot leave his sight.

And he totally regretted not getting the robot. Being an adult sucked, but one has to pay the price to keep what dignity they had left, Fredrick tried to convince himself.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"What."

"It seems to be that there might be some...mental regressing going on. I'm not exactly sure, though..." Mangle said slowly as she looked at Mike's mother, who was helping watch the toddlers with Springs and Mangle, while the others tried to keep Chica and Chi out of the kitchen, which was much harder than one would think. The woman blinked, probably still in shock. "I know that it-"

"They better not be regressing." She said finally. "Cause I'm not going to have to explain the birds and the bees to the two men I've slept with."

"You wouldn't be doing that any-" Springs started to say before he realized what else she said. "Wait-What!?" Virginia shrugged at the two flabbergasted animatronics as they looked at her. The two toddlers looked up, having been distracted by chasing the dust bunnies, out of boredom they claimed.

"Yes, I slept with Ricky-well, Fredrick." She said. "And Francis is Mike's biological father." She shrugged as Scott shook his head.

"Wat dwid you swee in tat jwerk?"

"You only knew him after his folks bought Fazbear Entertainment." She said quietly. "He was a different person back then..."

"Ywou were family fwends, right?" Francis asked slowly and Virginia nodded. "I wemember tat we twaked abwout it, wight bwefore Mwikey was bworn..."

"Yeah..." She sighed as she shook those memories away before they distracted her. "It was merely stupid young adult antics." She added quickly. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" Mangle exclaimed. "You fucked the owner of Fazbear Entertainment!" Virginia shrugged absently as Springs raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell that to your son!?"

"Don't see why I should tell him that...And besides, we broke it off before the first place opened, so technically I didn't-"

"We're back!" They looked up as Rebecca opened the door, carrying the bags as Freddy came in with Fredrick, who looked preoccupied with pulling the pacifier attachment off his pjs. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Where's Mike?"

"Chica! No visits to the kitchen! I told you that!"

"Listen to the night guard, you tender!"

"SHUT UP BLUE! I DO WHAT I WANT! NOW LET ME GO BONNIE!" There was a crash and a thunk sound; most likely something being held back, or someone banging into the wall. "O-Oops...Sorry Mikey..." Virginia groaned as she shook her head.

"That damn bird..." She muttered.

"She'sth cwazy." Francis said.

"You betwa." Scott agreed as Rebecca got the bags on the table.

"Hey, Springs, can you go get Chica?" Rebecca said, a smirk on her face. "I've got a distraction for her." She lifted up a hanger of a toddler outfit and the baby bunny and the baby fox's faces fell.

"You've gwot to be kwidding me."

.

* * *

.

 _A little bit later_

Chip groaned in irritation as he hung up the phone; he was going to have a break from keeping an eye on the infamous pizzeria and he'd be able to sleep.

But that would've meant that Chica would follow the 'don't go into the kitchen' rule. He sighed as he got to his car, to drive down the pizzeria; Mike had called and asked for some assistance, as 'stuff came up'. He was vague, and it sounded like Mike had a stuffed nose. If that guard was sick again...

"Why does this shit always happen to me?" He asked aloud as he managed to pull into the parking lot and turned his car off. He took a deep breath as he prepared for the worst case scenario before walking up to the door before he paused; was he hearing laughing from inside? "What the...?" He quickly unlocked the door and opened the door and paused as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Three Toddler animatronics, a bear, bunny, and fox dressed in goofy toddler clothing, were standing on the stage, with Chica, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy cooing and laughing over them, with the Mangle, Mike's Mother, Bonnie, and Springs watching, with the two night guards about to fall asleep on the tables. The toddlers looked at him and the bear's eyes widened.

"Cwistopwher!?" Everyone looked over at him Chip blinked as he recognized the voice of the bear. Chip took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose and temples.

"I hope I'm going to get an explanation for this."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Poor Chip man, it's only going to get weirder from here. And what was that phone call about? Could it be merely a distraction? *Foxy glares at me with a 'No Spoilers' Sign before becoming distracted by a laser pointer***

 **Also, I really wanted to make that joke about Fredrick and Virginia's (brief) relationship.**

 **Freddy: Are ye proud of yourself?**

 **Yes. Yes I am. *Freddy shakes his head in disbelief* What?**

 **Once again, thank you guys so much for the ideas and comments! I love making you guys happy with this fluff! :D**

 **Please remember to Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 16: The Adorableness is Over 9000 

"So Let me get this straight..." Chip said slowly. "You found these three..." He gestured to the three toddlers who were sitting on the stage, trying to maintain a straight face and not going full on red-tomato face. "In the employee break room..."

"Yeapers." Rebecca said as Chip rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking at the toddlers.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, dwon't wook at me." Fredrick said, lifting his hands up. "I down't know who did it."

"Virgwina says that swomebowdy shadowy dwid this..." Francis said as he tried to swipe at Scott's tail, absently.

"Someone...shadowy?"

"Yeah," Scott said. "And we've bween lwearning some tings I didn't weay want to know about dez two." He gestured to the bear and bunny. Chip looked mildly confused but decided that he didn't want to know what that implied as Francis grabbed Scott's tail. "Hey!" Scott grabbed his tail out of the bunny's reach. "What's wong wiff you?!"

"I wanted to see if it was fluffy." Francis said in a matter of fact tone, shrugging.

"Dwon't twell me you awre actually enjoying bweing a snot nose bwat?" Fredrick exclaimed as the adults had to break up the yelling match between the bright blue bunny and the thick headed chicken cousins. Francis shrugged.

"I weay don't know." He admitted. "I mean...what point is there? If we go back to being spwirits, then we stuck forever...Unwess there's an opening downstairs." He pointed to the floor. "And bweswides, Spwings is nice...and so are the others...and I gwet to swee my son..."

"Swo?!" Admittedly, Fredrick was freaking out; if Francis was really regressing, how long would it be before he lost it as well? "We're in fwucking diawpers! We're being tweated wike Babies!" Francis looked at him.

"When's the wast time you saw Chwistopher?" Fredrick blinked.

"W-What?"

"When's the wast time you saw Chwistopher in pwerson? And not as a ghost?" Fredrick opened his mouth to make a smart ass comment until he really thought about that. He quieted down sadly and plopped down on his diapered rear end.

"Dat's low," Scott said. "Even for you..." Francis shrugged as Rebecca waltzed over, carrying a plastic bag. "Ow pwease no mowre clothes..."

"Nah, I just got those to distract the two birds." She laughed. "Which, as we can see, didn't work. But, not the point." She hopped on the stage and sat across from the boys. "Now who wants to go first?" She noticed Fredrick looking legitmately sad and she frowned. "Hey, buddy, you ok?"

"Jwust go away..." Fredrick said quietly and Rebecca raised an eyebrow, realizing that something was up with him, before she shuffled through the bag and pulled out a plush toy mouse.

"What's tat supposed to be?" Scott asked as she placed on the floor.

"A buddy to help keep you from getting too bored." She said as she pulled the toy back and let it go. It wheeled forward before turning and making donuts on the stage. Scott's eyes widened as he watched it spin and Rebecca chuckled before pulling out another toy; a plump penguin plush with a bright red bow tie. "For Francis, cause I think that crocodile plush that's been used as a projectile is full of rocks and I'm making an executive order to toss it." She handed the bird to Francis, who took it warily, looking at it and feeling the bird's 'wing's. He unintentionally made a content purring sound, earning a aww from Rebecca before she looked at Fredrick. "And now for you,"

"Whatwver it is, I don want it." Fredrick crossed his arms and looked away as Rebecca made an overly dramatic sigh.

"Are you sure?" Fredrick was about to cuss the young woman out before he was face to face with a familiar purple object that Rebecca held out to him. His little toddler eyes widened.

"You...gwot him..." He slowly took the toy, whatever dignity he had 'saved' was thrown out the window.

"Of course I did." Rebecca chuckled. "I aim to please." Fredrick held the robot, completely stunned and shocked that this night guard, the same person that he and Springs tried killing would be so nice him. Even the adult part of him was flabbergasted as Fredrick looked up at Rebecca.

.

* * *

.

 _"It's time for your lunch break, Ricky~" Fredrick tried to hold back a groan as a familiar voice pretty much busted through the door._

 _"Mrs. Schmidt." He grumbled as he focused on his paperwork. "As your boss I-" Virginia placed her hands on the desk, right on top of the 'paperwork' Fredrick was working on._

 _"As your friend, I've got to make sure that you don't drop dead." She countered. "You've been working on that all day and night." He was about to ask how she could come to that conclusion, before he remembered that she was dating the lead security guard. While the two did break off their relationship roughly two years ago because of the fact it would extremely tacky for a boss to be dating an employee (that and his parents would kill him), Fredrick still had some feelings for the young woman, and still blamed his father for forcing him and his bother into this. Virginia coughed, getting his attention. "If you really want to get technical, I want to ask you for a favor. And it's not a raise, geez, Rick, don't give me that face." She motioned for the man to get up. "And if you really want to stay here, then we can eat in the dining area." Fredrick sighed as he rolled his eyes; this woman wasn't going to give up, and he was hungry._

 _"Fine. You win, you stubborn old goat." Virginia smirked as Fredrick got up. Once they got to a table, Fredrick glared at her. "So what's so important that you had to come in on your day off?" Virginia smiled as she held Fredrick's hands on the table, making the man blush a bit._

 _"Fredrick...well..you're going to be the first to know...but..." Fredrick raised an eyebrow._

 _"...But?"_

 _"I'm pregnant...and Fredrick, I want you to be the baby's godfather," Before Fredrick could react, there were the sounds of crying, yelling, and laughing before there was a sickening crunch._

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ok...Virginia's got her and Chi distracted..." Chip grumbled as he handed the first aid to Mike.

"That's good..." Mike mumbled as he tried to stuff his nose, to prevent it from bleeding all over the place. "Thanks for coming..."

"It's fine...I didn't need to sleep anyways." He said sarcastically. "But seriously, I'm glad I came...when were you going to tell me about the toddlers?" Mike shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm surprise Chica didn't tell you yet..." Mike admitted. "Though I still dumbstruck about what my mom told me...that baby bunny is supposedly my dad..." Chip raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Mike nodded, chuckling.

"Yeah, I finally find out who my dad is, and it's after I changed his diapers...if that isn't embarrassing, I don't know what is..." Chip laughed a bit.

"I can only imagine...I mean, that bear sounds exactly like my uncle..."

"Seriously?" Chip nodded. "Wow...this is bizarre..."

"It _is_ Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, after all. You just have to learn to get use to it..."

"Good point..."

.

* * *

.

 **Sub Title: Just Sayin'**

 **Cute and adorableness abounds and we see some more FNAF 4-ness, and perhaps a hint to the reasons behind at least one purple man's actions.**

 **And some bonding with Mike and Chip over the fact their dad and uncle, respectively, are baby animatronics now. XD**

 **And I'm really weird-ed out by FanFiction . Net's inability to keep stories updated, but oh well, it's not like Scott Cawthon is using his mind control powers to mess with FNAF fans**

 **Foxy: Or is he?! *Dramatic closeup on an annoyed Freddy***

 **Freddy: No he's not. And get this out of my face.**

 **Either way, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 17: Return to the Scene of the Crime

 _Later_

"Tell him!" Mangle ordered in frustration as she pointed at Mike, who was checking his nose, and Virginia sighed.

"I do not need to tell him about what happened before I met his father." Mike looked at Mangle, then to his mother, who groaned in irritation. "Good grief...Fine, fine,"

"What's wrong?"

"Mike, you might need to sit..." Virginia said as the other animatronics looked at them. "And this is only because, you're not going to shut up about it." She glared at Mangle.

"I think it's important for him to know!"

"Know what?"

"I-"

"She fucked the owner of Fazbear Entertainment!" Mangle yelled and Freddy was about to scold Mangle for yelling so loud before he processed that.

"What?" Chip asked as Virginia groaned.

"I dated Fredrick for a bit, prior to his father purchasing the old Fredbear resturant..." She explained, her face bright red. "We were childhood friends and we dated. We never slept together after the first pizzeria opened." She said, before sighing. "Last time I saw him, was right before the incident involving those missing children, but after the accident with the golden bear..." She shook her head and sighed. "And we only slept together once, and that was before Freddy's opened." Mike blinked, stunned, and Chip having a face that was a mix of 'wtf' and that weird horror when one realizes stuff they didn't want to know about their family members.

"O...kay..." Mike said slowly. "I don't see why I needed to know that..." Virginia glared at the fox.

"Told you."

"You dated Uncle Fredrick? How'd you get Gramps to let-"

"Holy Fuck, what the fuck are you two?" Everyone turned to the stage and a shadow colored rabbit and bear looking at the toddlers, who were hiding behind the night guard. "And you'd get in? Doors were supposed to be locked..." The rabbit laughed.

"Chicky, we can appear where ever and whenever we want." Rebecca's face went from concerned about protecting the toddlers to irritation of the two in front of her as the rabbit smirked. "Now, if you don't mind, hand over the toddlers."

"What? Hell no!" The bear sighed.

"Told you that it wouldn't be easy."

"Can I help you?" Chip asked firmly as he shook his head and went over to the stage. The rabbit and bear looked at him, both giving Chip that look of 'you serious?' as the rabbit smirked.

"We're just here for the toddlers." The rabbit said. "And then we're gone." Francis frowned before he gasped.

"Ywou the two voices tat I hweard bwefwore I woke up as tis!" The two shadows looked at each other, clearly not expecting that as the other toddlers looked at Francis before they realized that they had heard those voices.

"I thought you said that Fredbear guy said that those idiots were regressed." The bear whispered through gritted teeth. Virginia perked up at the mention of the name as Mike came over to Chip, as back up.

"He did...He said that the regress spell would work in less than five nights..." The toddlers' eyes widened.

"S-Spwell?"

"Fwive Nwights?" The two shadows ignored them as they tried to count the days as Chip crossed his arms.

"The toddlers are not going anywhere." He ordered. "Now leave, before security escorts you out." The two shadows looked at each other before laughing. Chip's face flushed with a mix of frustration and embarrassment as Mike raised an eyebrow.

"These two?!" The rabbit said, his bright white teeth in a shit-eating grin. "You seriously expect the two of us to be scared of these two?" He gestured to Mike and Rebecca. "These two couldn't scare BB if they tried." Rebecca wanted to get up and knock that smirk off the rabbit's face, but the toddlers were clinging tightly to her, clearly scared by the two, and she didn't want to give the bear a chance to grab them if she got up.

"Well," She said after a moment. "Back at cha, pal." Maybe she could used the verbal judo she had heard about in the paper (it couldn't hurt to try). "You aren't exactly the fear video games are made of." The bear frowned as the rabbit rolled his eyes playfully.

"She thinks I'm not scary..." He snickered. "Course I don't the time to recreate you getting choked by Spring-Lock, or keeping you in a burning building..." Rebecca's face fell. "Oh you don't think I know what could scare you or even know who you are? Oh, this'll be fun to watch you freak..." The rabbit faced her, his grin malicious now as he pointed to her. "You are Rebecca Jamie Walker. Roughly 34, give or take a year, and born in October. Your dad is Davis Walker, of course that's his changed name; in actual-" Before he could finish that, the first aid box knocked him upside the head, knocking him over. The bear looked over to Virginia who was now holding the salt shaker, ready to throw it at him.

"Get. Out." She ordered.

"How'd you..." The bear asked slowly as he stepped back as Virginia stepped forward. The bear stepped back again as the rabbit groaned, getting back up. "Dude, we need to leave..."

"Not without the toddlers..." The rabbit grumbled back, before looking at Mike, thinking the blue-eyed man threw the box. "Think that a little box could hurt me? Cute." Mike blinked in surprise as he stepped back.

"I-I didn't-"

"Listen here, Mikey-boy, if you think that you can stop us, then I'ma going to use you to show what happened when-ACK!" The former employee of Fazbear Entertainment picked the rabbit up by the scruff of the neck and pulled him close, terrifying and surprising the shadows.

"Don't you dare think about harming my son or anyone else here. Or else." She said smoothly, but the threat and implication of what this woman would do if the two shadows didn't bolt was perfectly clear. She let the rabbit go and he scooted back, clearly afraid of the woman. "Now beat it." The two shadows nodded nervously before the vanished. Everyone stared in awe at the woman as she wiped her hands on her pants and sighed. After a bit Scott finally spoke.

"Whoa..."

.

* * *

.

"You failed?" The two shadows winced as they reappeared in the smoldered abandoned remains of the horror attraction, in front of their 'boss'.

"Well, boss..." The rabbit said slowly. "There was a snag..."

"There were two many witnesses..." The bear finished. "And Schmidt recognized us..." The owner of the voice, a sharp toothed bear with a dark purple bowtie and hat, was quiet for a few moments.

"I suppose that the shock of seeing his son didn't speed the spell up..." He said as his sharpen fingers tapped his chin. "I suppose that we increase the amount of nightmares for them...it should help speed things along..." He paused before a wide grin spread on his face. "And I know who can help you two morons out." The two shadows didn't look excited as the bear walked past them, clearly starting to regret their choice to ask this bear for help with their magic.

"Well, Schmidt's wife was there too..." The bear added, and the other bear stopped.

"Oh really now?" The two nodded as the bear looked at them. "Now that's a treat...Well, you four will take care of the toddlers and the night guards, the animatronics if necessary, but I will take of the others. Understood?" The two nodded seriously as the bear flicked the light in another room where two animatronics were spinning a broken flashlight around the floor. They saw the bear before they looked up, their sharp teeth grinning.

"Hey, Boss, whadda need?"

"I need you to help the shadow duo get the toddlers. Can you handle it?" The small plush-looking rabbit nodded, as did the sharp toothed striped shirt wearing boy.

"Yes sir!" The bear smiled wickedly.

"Good...Good..."

.

* * *

.

 **Dun dun dun~**

 **The perps that did the toddler-ing show up, and we learn that you should never never NEVER threaten Mama Schmidt's baby boy (you will pay)**

 **Also Random side note: Nightmare Balloon Boy's voice will sound exactly like Little Kuriboh's version of Yami in Yugioh Abridged. (Or Dan Green's Voice I can't decide XD) It'll be in a joke later, I promise XD**

 **And FanFiction . Net has been weird with updating and things like that...**

 **As Always, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 18: Bonding Time Again

 _Later_

"I can't believe it..." Chip said slowly as Virginia sat next to him at one of the party tables as he watched the toddlers 'run away' from Chica and Chi, who wanted to get them in the more frilly of the toddler outfits.

"It's not that big of a shocker." Virginia said. "Despite how your grandfather likes to pretend, people have personal lives that he is not allowed to control." She looked at the young manager. "He has mellowed over the years."

"What?"

"Your grandfather was much more uptight and stingy than how he is now." She said, sighing as she remembered the man that had a hand in all the blood that was spilled at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously..." She sighed. "But, I'd rather not bad mouth my son's boss's grandfather." Chip chuckled.

"Understood...I guess..." Virginia frowned.

"Are you alright?" Chip looked at the woman and coughed nervously, realizing that he should still be having his emotions under control.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Virginia gave him the look that mothers give when they know the kid is lying and Chip looked away. "I am fine Ms. Schmidt."

"Uh huh..." She said, crossing her arms and Chip mentally groaned; she didn't buy it. "Not even mildly shocked by seeing three toddlers?" Chip shrugged.

"Stranger things have happened."

"Uh huh..." Francis made a squeak sound as he waddled over to Virginia, bumping into her leg. "Hey, babe..."

"I dwon want to wear wat Chwixa wants me to wear!" He whined and Virginia stifled a chuckle as she picked up the toddler. "She wont wisten!"

"She's got a thick skull." She said softly. "She hasn't changed since she was introduced to the pizzeria...you remember that don't you?" Francis shrugged absently.

"Yeah...I suppose..." Virginia frowned.

"Francis..." The baby bunny looked at her.

"It's jwust the detwails tat arwe being fwuzzy." Francis said. "And bwesides, you heard those two shadows, in wess than fwive nights, poof," He made the explosion motion with his little tiny arms. "No mwore Fwancis..."

"You're just going to just give up and accept that?" Francis shrugged. "Francis Schmidt, you cannot be seri-"

"Virginia. This hwas to bee karma...after all, I'm a hworroible pwerson...I weft you awone to waise Mikey..." Virginia tried to stifle a groan of irritation.

"That doesn't make you a horrible person." She said sternly. "You went to try and make things right. Admittedly not how most people would've, but you did what you thought was right."

"But it wasn't!" Francis whined.

"But like they say; hindsight is 20/20." Virginia said. "But Francis, you did exactly what you thought at the time, with all the information that you had at the time..." Francis whimpered.

"B-But don't you hwate me for weaving you?" Virginia smiled softly and lifted his chin so that he had to look at her in the eyes.

"Francis, I was heart broken, and scared about being by myself...but I never hated you." Francis's eyes welled up. "I could never hate you, Francis...I love you too much to hate you...I promise that we'll figure out how to stop those shadowed clowns..." Chip looked away, clearly uncomfortable, as Francis and Virginia held each other.

"I'm...going to...go help the others.." He said before he got up quickly and left, not that the two cared.

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"Ok, so there's the two toddlers..." The plush-sized rabbit said as he, the boy animatronic, and the two shadowed animatronics as they hid behind the corner of the wall, watching as the toddlers raced around the night guards and the male animatronics, hoping to escape from being embarrassed further by Chica and Chi. "Geez, that's one stubborn pair of birds..."

"You bet." The boy animatronic, Nightmare BB, said. "You two idiots got a plan to distract those morons?"

"Give me a second..." The shadow rabbit grumbled. "I'm still thinking."

"Clearly." The boy looked at the small yellow rabbit. "You remember why the boss wants those three anyways?"

"I heard that it was for Nina. You know, for her birthday, or something."

"Um, ok..."

"I'm thinking that he thinks she'd like somebodies to raise as like her own chickadees or something." The rabbit whispered. "You know, since the kid's been gone for at least a decade or two. And since these two wanted to prank those three, a win-win..."

"Oooh...ok...I get it...do miss that kid though..."

"Yeah, me too."

"Shush..." The shadow bear hissed. "I've got an idea...Me and him..." He gestured to the shadow rabbit. "Will distract the animatronics away from the stage..."

"With what, you idiot?" The shadow bear turned, to make a snide comment before he came face to face with Phantom Balloon Boy.

"Uh..." He looked at the Phantoms who were behind them, and Springs behind them, with Gold and Marion floating behind him.

"You really think talking loudly about your plan behind a wall is smart?" Springs asked mockingly. The four looked at each other nervously. "Especially the wall right near the horror attraction and where most of the toys are?"

"Well ah..."

"Don't even try to escape." Marion chuckled. "Cause I can just easily bring you back." The shadow rabbit and the plush rabbit made the same reaction.

"Pfft, yeah right! Watch me!" The plush rabbit exclaimed before he vanished into thin air. Marion chuckled and snapped his fingers and the plush rabbit reappeared, landing in the arms of Phantom Chica who snickered.

"Oh sonabitch..." Marion laughed as he waved his fingers, blue magic spark flickering off his fingers before Springs smirked, it full of mischievous wickedness.

"You know, since you four seem to want the toddlers so badly, maybe we should give you a chance to join them." Marion and Gold looked at each other, clearly impressed with Springs as the four's faces fell in pure horror as they realized what the rabbit was implying for the four of them.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes..."

.

* * *

.

 **Gee I wonder what Spring's idea entails...(Hint: More adorableness!)**

 **And a moment with Francis and Virginia and I find that I can't really write sappiness...*shrugs* That and part of me feels like Fredbear's reasonings needs to be developed more, but I'll leave it up to you guys...(personally, any excuse for adorableness and embarrassment works buuut...)**

 **Also, Nightmare Chica's name is Nina. And suggestions for any of the others' nicknames would be really helpful :D**

 **But either way, please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 19: Kinda Spooky?

 _Meanwhile_

"What are you doing, dear?" The sharp toothed chicken asked sweetly as the golden bear finished writing something on a piece of paper. The bear looked at her and smiled as he took her hand.

"A poem for you," He kissed her hand.

"Oh?"

"When the blazing Sun has turned to mud," He began. "And the Moon lies dead in a pool of blood. And the tom-tom beat of eternity starts; Whom will I love in my heart of hearts?!" He held the chicken close, making her giggle and blush. "My Nina!"

"Oh Fredbear, that's perfect..." She chuckled as she nuzzled him before noticing the 'gagging' from the sharp toothed bunny, the equally sharp-toothed bear, and the mangled duo of foxes right outside the room. "We have company..." Fredbear looked at them and scoffed.

"Let them watch," He purred in her ear. "It'll be just like that glorious trip last year at that cabin," The bird smiled as she remembered their brief trip for last year's party.

"No calls..."

"No cares..."

"No survivors!" The two kissed each other, much to the childish disgust of the four.

"Ewww..." The rabbit said. "Dat's nasty dudes..." The chicken and the golden bear pouted.

"You're being no fun Braxton..."

"Have you seen the others, yet?" Fredbear asked, earning a confused look from Nina. "I had them pick up your gift."

"Oh Freddy-bear...you know you didn't have to do that..." She purred back at him.

"No. We haven't seen them." The other bear said.

"And knowing that the two shadow pranksters are with them, I doubt it went according to plan." The red fox grumbled and Fredbear sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Valid point...I will have to get them."

"How about we all go?" Nina offered. "It has been a while since we've all been out together..." Fredbear nodded slowly.

"I suppose.." Nina smiled and took his arm, earning the blush of Fredbear.

"Lead the way, honey bear..."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"You've got to be-" Rebecca started to say as Springs and the others brought out the new toddlers.

"Freaking kidding me..." Mike finished.

"AWW~!" Chi squealed high pitchedly before coming over. "They're SO CUTE! Oh look at his dimples!" Chi pinched the cheek of the very adorable looking Nightmare BB, who scrunched his face up and tried to squirm away while Phantom BB held the toddler boy still, clearly enjoying the fact the toddler wasn't having fun.

"Do you want to hold him, Ms. Chi?" Chi made a sound that most dog could only hear before taking the toddler in her arms and spinning him around once before cuddling him. Chica cooed as she took the two shadowed toddlers and Blue took the small chibi-looking yellow rabbit and tickled his stomach, much to the smaller bunny's attempt at disgust.

"How?" Scott asked as he had a death grip on the toy mouse.

"Magic." Marion said, a smirk on his face.

"They wanted the toddlers," Gold said. "So we gave them what they asked."

"Dis is nwot wat we asked fwor!" The tiny shadowy, dark purplish rabbit exclaimed as he tried to get free. "And wet me gwo!"

"Wen da bwoss fwinds us, he'sth gonna get cha!" The toddler boy threatened, but Foxy snorted.

"I can't be takin' that seriously, lad." Foxy managed out and Bonnie snickered as Chip came over. He looked at the new additions and stifled a groan.

"You can't be serious..."

"Justh you wait, you wiffer! Da bwoss-OW!"

"No!" Chi said firmly, her finger in front of the toddler boy animatronic after swatting his nose. "You do not use words like that!" The animatronic looked at her, flabbergasted as Foxy and Bonnie tried not to lose it, while Ted didn't look impressed.

"More kids...lovely..."

"Ah, quit being a party pooper Teddy," Blue said. "Why don't you go get some more diapers?" The bear rolled his eyes in disgust before storming off. "Thank ya Teddy~ Love you~!" The bear growled a colorful word for the bright blue bunny, who took it in stride. "He loves it when I do that..." He looked over at Rebecca, who had a perplexed face. "What's with you hon?"

"That toddler," She pointed to the toddler in Chi's arms. "Should not have that deep of a voice." She paused, trying to think of another thing. "That voice belongs to a sexy Egyptian prince or his teenaged alter ego...not a big gummed party tot." The animatronics raised an eyebrow. "It's a weird abridged anime thing..."

"You arwe a stwange assth weirdo."

"Shut up Junior." Scott snickered at the nickname. "You too bub."

.

* * *

.

 _An Hour or Two Later_

"That's pretty fucked up Rebecca..."

"Pretty fucked up, Springs." Mike looked over at Blue, who was bouncing the overly adorable yellow rabbit on his knees. The rabbit, who said his name was Plush (which was a weird name, Mike noted), crossed his arms and pouted, trying not to enjoy the embarrassment.

"What are they watching?"

"I think that they're watching the thingy Rebecca was talking about earlier...you know, that deep voiced prince guy or whatever..." Blue chuckled. "Apparently it's a little twisted..." he looked over at the toddlers that had managed (and reluctantly) to fall asleep on the stage, being held by Freddy, Chica and Chi, Bonnie, Mangle, and Scott was sleeping on the sleeping Foxy's face and the shadow colored bear sleeping on a dozing Teddy's lap, not that the adult toy-like bear was aware. Chip was shaking his head at the scene as Mike's mother came over to them, carrying Francis.

"Mikey." Virginia said as she handed of Francis, who was yawning cutely. "I've got to go and pick up Melody. I'll be back, ok?" Mike nodded.

"Alright mom...Tell Mel I said hi..." Virginia nodded.

"And if there is any problems..." She started to say before she saw the increase of toddlers. "I'll pick up some formula...and more diapers and bring them back for you..."

"Thanks mom..." Mike said in embarrassment as his mom pecked him on the cheek and pecked Francis on the forehead before leaving the pizzeria. Francis yawned, making a cute squeak sound before frowning.

"Wait...who's Mewody?"

"UH...well..." Mike said slowly, not sure how to break that news to his diapered dad. "It's a bit of an explanation...and I mean...uh..." Chip raised an eyebrow and without thinking through what the consequences he said:

"Isn't Melody your little sister, Mike?" Francis's little eyes widened in stunned shock as he looked at Chip.

"WHAT!?"

.

* * *

.

 **Good Going, Chip. Let's hope that bombshell doesn't snap Francis's mind. *Chip groans as he covers his bright red face***

 **I was trying to go for an 'Adams Family' relationship for Nina and Fredbear, because it's adorable. And the poem Fredbear recites is from the Adams Family.**

 **Also LittleKuriboh joke.**

 **Foxy: Holy crap lass! The teen lad just had worms eat a guy! *Looks at him* I want that power!**

 ***Groans* I'll think about doing a Yugioh x FNAF Parody later...*Foxy gives the puppy dog eyes* Go give those to the readers!**

 **Please Rate/Constructive Review and Please Enjoy~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 20: Nightmares and Toddlers 

"WHAT!?"

"Damnit..." Mike mumbled under his breath as Francis looked between him and Chip.

"WHAT!?" Fredrick opened his eyes and grumbled in annoyance.

"Sonofbwitch, Fwancisth, why cwan't you ever shwut up?" He asked as he shoved himself up off of Freddy. "Ewvery twime I try to sweep..." Francis looked at Fredrick.

"Mwikey hasth a sister!" Fredrick raised an eyebrow.

"Stho?" He looked at Mike. "How owld is she?" Mike glared at his boss, who shrugged sheepishly, with the face of 'thanks for getting me into this mess'.

"She's six." Fredrick nodded seriously before frowning.

"Wait..." Fredrick tried counting on his pudgy fingers. "I weally hwate dwoing math..."

"You've been dead for around fifteen years." Chip offered. "And Francis has been declared dead for at least twenty." Mike looked at Chip. "Technically, they're former employees; Gramps has all records..." Chip trailed off and Mike had a breif thought of the founder of Fazbear Entertainment using company records and policies to read as bedtime stories as Fredrick pouted.

"Stho tat means..." Fredrick's eyes widened. "Who's hwer dwaddy!?" Mike sighed.

"I don't know." He said. "Mom said that their relationship was more like a one night stand than actual relationship...something about a party, I don't know!"

"And besides, what would it matter?" Chip asked. "Ms. Schmidt is a grown woman, who can make her own choices...even if they are weird."

"Hey!" Mike snapped. "My mom's choices aren't weird!"

"She's still letting you work here." Mike opened his mouth before closing it.

"Shut up."

.

* * *

.

 _Later_

"So what's the plan?" The sharped-tooth rabbit, Braxton, whispered as he and Fredbear hid behind the wall.

"We need to split the adults up. Distract them." Fredbear said as he watched the adults try to get the toddlers fed. "Especially that puppet." He pointed to Marion.

"That skinny guy? Why him?"

"I can sense that his magic is as powerful as mine..." Braxton whistled, impressed.

"Damn..." The two froze as they heard a knock at the door. They watched as Springs walked over to the door and opened it and a six year old girl raced in.

"Mikey~! I'm back~!" Mike finished getting Nightmare BB in a high chair before getting on one knee and nearly toppled over by the six year old's hug. Virginia huffed in playful annoyance as she came in with several bags of baby related items.

"Melody, how come I only nearly got toppled over?" She teased and the six year old blushed.

"Well...we were outside the camp." She said before seeing the animatronics. Surprised, she held onto her brother. "Who are they?" She whispered.

"Melody...these are my, uh, coworkers..." Mike explained slowly before taking a deep breath before pointing to them. "That's FreddyBonnieChicaFoxySpringsPhantomFoxyPhantomFreddyPhantomBBPhantomChicaPhantomMangleMarionand-" He tried to catch his breath. "And that's Gold..."

"And I'm Rebecca...I watch the vents and make sure nothing blows up..." Rebecca said slowly, trying to not laugh at Mike, who trying to catch his breath. Melody nodded slowly.

"Oh...ok..." She looked at the toddlers. "Who are they?"

"Well...uh..."

"It's a long story baby." Virginia said quickly before gesturing to Francis. "I meant to explain to your earlier, Francis, but this this my daughter Melody. Melody, this is Francis..." Francis covered his face with his hands, not wanting to see the result of his wife meeting someone else. "Francis...don't be shy..."

"He already got the story from Laurel and Hardy." Rebecca snickered, gesturing to Mike and Chip. "Nearly woke everybody else up..." Melody slowly let go of her brother and went over to Francis's chair.

"He's a cute bunny..." She said and the shadow bunny and Plush looked deeply offended.

"Hey! I'm cwute!" She decidedly ignored the two, causing the balloon boys to snicker.

"Mr. Francis...can I please see your face?"

"No!"

"Francis..." Virginia groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, Francis." Springs warned. "Or you get to play model for Chica." Francis looked up at Springs, horrified before he grumbled and lowered his hands and looked at the six year old. He blinked in surprise as he looked at the little girl.

"Ywou wook...jwust wike Virginia..." Melody giggled.

"She's my momma, silly goose! Of course I look like her!"

"That is one weird ass kid..." Braxton noted as he looked up at Fredbear as the conversation continued. "Shouldn't she be screaming away in fear?"

"I don't know..." Fredbear said.

"I can go grab it Momma~" Melody said.

"Alright Melody...The break room is down the hall...come right back..." There was giggling before there was steps of the girl running to the break room. Fredbear frowned before he realized that Nina was in the break room.

"Change of plans." Fredbear said sternly before he followed after Melody. Braxton looked mildly concerned but followed anyways.

.

* * *

.

 _Meanwhile_

"And there," Nina mused to herself as she placed the paper towels in the trash. "It isn't perfect, but at least it isn't a smoldering black color..."

"Why would they have a blackened microwave?" The white and pink mangled fox asked as she found a cabinet to hide in. Nina chuckled.

"I don't know Tangle...Perhaps someone forgot to clean after they tried cooking in it." The fox nodded in agreement before closing herself in the cabinet.

"Whoa..." Nina froze before looking at the owner of the voice; a little girl, roughly five or six years old and dressed in a light grey camp shirt and jeans. Nina tried to stifle a gasp; for a brief moment, she remembered the little boy she had felt like a mother raising, playing 'hide and seek'; the same boy that had never come back after going to his birthday party. "W-W-Who are you?" Nina blinked and shook her head, trying to get those sad memories out of her head before she got on one of her knees, to get the girl's eye level.

"My name is Nina." She explained sweetly. "Who are you sweet heart?" Melody stepped back. "Don't worry about me; I don't bite...Tangle's bark is much worse than my bite." There was a muffled 'hey!' before a bang of Tangle getting hit the top of the cabinet and Melody giggled.

"M-Melody...My name is Melody Schmidt..." Nina nodded slowly.

"A very lovely name." Melody nodded. "But, what are you doing in here?"

"Well...um...my momma wanted to get some plastic spoons to help feed the toddlers..." Nina raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you see them?"

"No...I haven't..." Nina was admittedly confused as Tangle poked her head out from the cabinet.

"This is an uncomfortable baby closet..." Nina chuckled as Melody giggled.

"That isn't a closet Tangle, that's a cabinet. It's for food and supplies like that..." Nina laughed before looking up. "Oh, Fredbear! Have you found the others yet?" Melody looked behind her and made a squeak of surprise as she saw Fredbear. The golden bear looked surprised as he looked at the girl. "Melody, this is my Freddybear, he's such a gentleman, always making sure I'm ok..." The bear blushed.

"Nina, my love..."

"Dude, she's fine." Braxton grumbled from outside the room. "Quit ya worryin'." Nina awwed as Fredbear looked ready to murder Braxton.

"It's fine, Honey Bear..." Nina said. "You go do what you and others..." She looked at Melody. "Could you introduce me to the toddlers you were talking about, Ms. Melody?" Melody beamed.

"Sure!" She looked at Fredbear. "Do you want to come too?" Fredbear frowned momentarily before realizing that it would probably help his plan. He smiled at the little girl.

"Yes, I would like to see the toddlers too...lead the way..."

.

* * *

.

 **So we see some tidbits with Francis and Melody, Fredrick hating some math; He hates it, whether he'd be diapered or not, so it's not mental regression-**

 **Bonnie: Or is it!? *dramatic closeup* Whoa too close...**

 **O** **ther than that, we have Tangle being adorkable and Fredbear and Nina being a cute couple and** **Melody's got her mother's ability to not freak out.**

 **Foxy: That explains a lot...But what about Mikey?*Mike glares at him, clearly not impressed* I'm being honest, lad, I mean there's that one time when you had a high pitched scream that one time when Freddy-*Gets distracted by the laser pointer that's over a bathtub* I'll get it! *Jumps and lands in the water* AHH! ME PIRAATE SCENT! I'M GETTING WET! FREDDY! SAVE YE BEST FRIEND! *Freddy looks down from his picture book and shakes his head before going back to his book***

 **Mike: Ain't I a stinker? *pockets the laser pointer***

 **If you guys have suggestions for another Fazbabies story or even ideas for a sequel for this story, feel free to comment with ideas :D I'd love to see what you guys come up.**

 **But either way, Please Rate/Constructive Review and Enjoy~!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Second Chances**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

Chapter 21: As the Pieces Fall

"What is taking her so long?" Virginia wondered briefly as she handed a baby food container to Bonnie before shaking her head. "We're going to have to clean out the break room and make things easier to find...And clean up that mess..." She gave Chica a look and the bird chuckled sheepishly.

"Momma~" Virginia smiled and shook her head before turning.

"Melody, did you get lo-" Virginia's eyes widened as she saw her daughter leading the sharp toothed chicken over to them, followed by an equally sharp-toothed bear and bunny. "Oh my..."

"Momma, this is Misses Nina!" Melody said. "She was in the break room, and he's her Freddybear." Rebecca managed to catch her snort of disbelief as the yellow baby plush looked smug.

"Swee~? Now ywou all awre gonna get it." Plush said, crossing his arms.

"Plush? Shab, Shaff?" Nina started to say as Fredbear face palmed spotting the toddler versions of them. "Raz...what happened?"

"Thwer fauwlt." Nightmare BB/Razz and Plush said in unison, pointing to the shadowed bear and rabbit. "Day wanted to pway a pwank." Nina raised an eyebrow.

"I think they said something about pranks..." Teddy grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his temples. "That stage is horrible to sleep on." Freddy frowned, clearly annoyed before Mangle whispered in his ear, most likely telling him about the fact his 'cousin' had a sleeping bear cub on him earlier. Freddy looked at her slightly confused before chuckling, getting a kick out that.

"A prank?" Nina frowned. "Shad, Shaff, you know that your magic isn't powerful enough to warp reality to this...oh..." She looked at Fredbear. "They went to you, didn't they Honey bear?" Fredbear sighed.

"Yes, they wanted me to help them prank the three by making them toddlers for a bit..." Fredbear explained. "And then I realized that..." He sighed. "That you have been so lonely without him...I thought that it would be perfect to give the children you deserved, Nina..."

"Oh Honey Bear..."

"So I gave them a modified spell...to permanently turn them into toddlers..." He looked away, embarrassed. "I suppose that I should've expected that it wouldn't work like how I wanted..." Nina made a purring sound as she took the bear's head in her hands and made him look at her.

"Oh Freddy-Bear...that is the sweetest thing...but why? You didn't have to do all of this..."

"I wanted to give you a perfect family..."

"I already have the perfect family..." Fredbear looked at her, smiled, and the two kissed. Melody made a disgusted face as Mike looked mildly disturbed and Rebecca snickered, while the others made similar faces.

"Wait..." Springs started to say. "So those three are stuck as toddlers?" Fredrick, Francis, and Scott's reactions were priceless as Fredbear shrugged.

"They will grow normally...like children do..." Fredbear said slowly. "Though, how did you four," He gestured to Plush, Razz, Shab and Shaff. "Turn into toddlers?" The four pointed to the floating marionette. "Oh..." He frowned at the marionette. "Fix them." He ordered.

"Nope. Not till you stop their mental regressing." Marion said and Fredbear frowned and Nina looked at him.

"Honey-bear..." Nina said slowly, holding his arm. "Go ahead...it isn't fair for them to forget everything..."

"Fine..." He raised his hand, which glowed, and he waved it over the three toddlers, who watched warily before they passed out on the high chairs. "They're fine." He explained to the concerned adults. "Magic takes a lot of energy to work and can overwhelm the intended volunteers."

"Clearly." Rebecca said and Foxy looked at her.

"You're really mellow about all this lass..." She looked at him.

"Honestly, Foxy, I've gotten numb to this insanity that comes with the Fazbear name..." Fredbear sighed in irritation as Nina pecked him on the cheek.

"You did a good thing, honey bear." She said before looking at Marion and nodded. The marionette nodded, slightly worried that Fredbear didn't fulfill his part, but his hands glowed as he retracted his spell.

And nothing happened.

"Uh...shouldn't there be kabooms...or breaking of chairs?" Braxton asked slowly as Marion went pink as he he tried casting his spells again to no success and Shab sighed.

"Dis is why we went to Fwedbwear instwead of you..." Razz whimpered.

"W-We stwuck as twoddlers?" The nightmare boy animatronic managed out before he started to bawl. "I down't wanna be a twoddler! WAAAAAAH!" Everybody covered their ears as he wailed before Nina picked him up from the chair and held him close and gently shushed him, rocking him back and forth.

"It's ok Razzy baby..." She said, rubbing his back. "I'll take care of you..." The toddler sniffled and looked up at her, his eyes watering.

"Weally?"

"Really, I promise." Razz sniffed and rubbed his eyes before cuddling against Nina's chest as Plush looked decidedly jealous. Braxton looked at Fredbear after looking at Marion, who was trying to get a grip on his magic, which blew up in his face and being comforted by Gold.

"Thought you said that he was as powerful as you." Braxton whispered and Fredbear looked at him.

"I didn't say anything about his skill at magic was the same as mine." Nina turned and gave Fredbear a look. "I'm being honest..." Virginia groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Lord Almighty..." She mumbled.

"I need a drink..." Chip grumbled and Ted looked at him.

"Make it a double."

.

* * *

.

 _Some Years Later..._

"It's so fuzzy..."

"It looks like a 'uzzy caterpill'r..." Mike opened an eye as he looked at the three animatronic that were distracted by his mustache. It was close at the pizzeria and the final staff members were finishing up and leaving as Mike was resting his eyes before his shift actually started.

"Can I help you three?" It had been several years since the events that went down, and while a lot of things hadn't changed much, there were still some big things that had changed; He was 'officially' the Head Security Manager, and unofficially the babysitter for the trio that stayed at the pizzeria. While it was still weird that he was helping raising his own dad, Mike was happy that he finally got a chance to bond with him. Even if those three were always in his face.

"We were just lookin' at the cat'rpill'r on your face Mikey," Scott said, having picked a bit of the Cockney/Irish (No one was sure) accent from being always with Foxy.

"It's a mustache." Mike corrected as he looked at the ceiling. "I've been growing it for a while."

"OOoooh..." The three stepped back as Mike looked at them and held back a chuckle; despite the three still remembering who they were in the past, they acted and were more often like the kids they appeared to be. He looked at the clock in the office and smiled.

"Alright. Now, things are going to be slightly different tonight."

"Different?" Francis asked as he adjusted his bowtie with one hand; a goofy habit that he picked up from Bonnie. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Chip's hired a new security guard for the night shift while Mrs. Walker is on her break." The three raised an eyebrow.

"A new guard?"

"Yep."

"How come Christopher didn't tell me, or us?" Francis asked and Mike smiled, ruffling the cub's fur. "Are you leaving?"

"What? No, no, I'm just not able to keep an eye on you guys, but-" He added quickly. "I've got somebody to help with that,"

"Another night guard?"

"Well, technically she's not an official night guard, but she's got experience with babysitting...which admittedly's gonna be helpful when the new guard does show up...can't believe that Chip finally got around to letting me train that doesn't involve being vague on the phone." The three raised their eyebrows in confusion and Mike stifled a laugh as he saw his help place her hands on her hips.

"Who is it?" Francis asked.

"Yeah! Who be she, Mikey?"

"I can't believe you three forgot about me already!" The three turned and saw the fourteen year old glaring at them. "It's only been a month since I got a chance to be here!"

"Melody~!" The three yelled before the three glomped her in a hug, making the girl laugh as she hugged them back while trying to keep her feet. Mike chuckled as he watched the three excitedly talked to her, talking over each other, and arguing with each other before Melody broke up the arguing.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" She laughed. "I've got all night to hear about everything that happened...Oh! How about we play one of the new arcade games?" She offered and the three nodded.

"Alrighty!" Scott said as he rubbed his nose. "But I get to go first!"

"You went first last time!" Francis argued. "I should go first!" Melody sighed.

"Guys..." She frowned, clearly over her head before she lit up. "How about a race? First one there-" Before she could finish, the three young children/toddlers raced towards the arcade. "W-Whoa! Hey! Wait up!" She frowned before she laughed and looked at her older brother. "Well...I'll see ya later, bro! Bye!" She ran after the boys. "Hey wait up!" Mike chuckled as he watched his sister ran off. He chuckled before he stood up and headed to the front door to meet the new night guard; some kid named Fritz Smith. Mike chuckled to himself as he thought aloud

"Hope that kid's ready for the craziness of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..."

.

* * *

.

 **And here is the final chapter! Marion may be a powerful magician/reality warper but he's a little rusty/he doesn't have that much practice compared to Fredbear. And the toddlers age weirdly, so their still adorably cute and that's the important thing. *Smug nod***

 **Thank you guys so much for reading, commentating, and sticking with this story. I definately wouldn't have done this so once again, Thank You So Much!**

 **If you want to another toddler story, feel free to vote on my profile or let me what kinda story you want next :D**

 **Credits: FNAF/Five Nights At Freddy's series and related characters belong to Scott Cawthon; the concept relating to the story ' Rebirth' belongs to KudleyFan93. **


End file.
